Chance Ball
by Erina-san
Summary: They first met during the spring holidays, just before entering different high schools and he had to admit he was surprised by the fierceness of her spikes. That was the day they found out they had one thing in common: their desire to win. Oikawa x OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The final whistle pierced the air as her weary feet landed softly on the ground. The game was over. She couldn't think of anything, painting hardly in her burgundy shirt wet of sweat. She could feel her heart pound to the beat of the crowd's cheers and applause. Then realisation hit her as she heard her teammates' cry of joy. They had won, she thought as her lips spread into a grin. The team gathered. Holding each other they shouted together. Then they stood in line in front of the spectators and bowed in thanks. A tall boy in a white and turquoise uniform was in the front. He leaned over the railing, grinning at her, his eyes playful and proud. He held his hand down at her. With a laugh she stepped towards him and jumped, her fist bumping against his.

This was one of the joyful moments she remembered from when she was in the high school volleyball club. That time was filled with tiring training sessions and games, some they had won, others they had lost. She remembered the outstanding friendship between her teammates and her. But in addition to that, there were the first heart tingles during the warm spring days and also the bitter disappointments of broken promises.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So... it was supposed to be a one-shot but then I decided to write a fic. First chapter will be coming very soon, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

Ame quickly ties her hair into a ponytail and starts running down the street. Today is the first day of her spring holiday. In a few weeks she will be going to high school as a first year. She arrives at the local gymnasium, feeling warm but not in the least worn. The poster she saw days ago is still hung on the wall. With an impatient smile she walks in.

In the sports hall a dozen of boys her age are gathered around the trainer, coach Amano. Two of them seem to be discussing loudly and they stop when they all turn and see her.

"Hello" she starts, uncertain. There is no other girl in the room. Then she regain her composure and declares "I am here for the volleyball summer training".

Some of them look at her with disbelief, clearly underestimating her. She understands, as they are all taller than her, despite the fact that she is rather tall for a girl. She's 168 cm after all.

Amano claps his hands.

"Looks like the problem is solved" he says to the pair who were having a little quarrel. "Now there are enough players for a match".

They do their warm up and stretching as the coach says. Then they have to form two teams. The big guy who was fighting earlier rudely tells her to go home, as this isn't "a place for little girls to stroll around". She protests, ready to throw her foot in his shin when another guy catches her arm.

"That's fine, we'll take her in our team" he says, as the coach sighs. He didn't think it would be so hard to manage a bunch of hyperactive teenagers when he decided to organize the sessions.

Ame sticks her tongue at the big guy, not feeling childish at all.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't have any delicacy" the one who saved her advices nicely.

They place themselves on the field. Ame stands as the left wing-spiker, as she always did when she played in school.

"By the way my name is Oikawa Toru, try not to obstruct" the savior adds with a grin, not so nice anymore.

Ame grits her teeth. Her friends were all gone to spend the holidays outside the city, so she is left alone with no one to play with. She's already bored to death and it is unthinkable for her to spend a day without practicing volleyball, so that's why she is here now. Playing with boys doesn't matter as long as she can touch the ball.

Well, if someone lets her touch it. Oikawa, who plays as the setter, exclusively passes to the other wing-spiker. Ame understands they are friends. But it isn't a reason to not let other people play!

Although her team is winning all she did was blocking a few times. She's growing more and more impatient, waiting for the perfect occasion.

And after ten minutes it comes.

The big guy hits the ball and the libero pains to cushion it. He doesn't control the direction the ball is going. Oikawa's friend plunges. The ball doesn't fall. Oikawa has it. In the front there are only the middle and Ame. But Ame is the only one unmarked. She yells at him like a fury, demanding the pass. Having no other choice, Oikawa gives it to her. She runs and jumps the highest she can and slams the ball with all her strength. It flies and hits the floor with a sound like thunder. Oikawa's eyes widen. He sure as hell didn't expect such violence from this cute girl.

For two seconds everyone stays silent. Then everyone cheers. Ame is beaming. Coach Amano smirks.

They play several more sets and at the end of the afternoon they're all chatting and laughing together.

After stowing the equipment they say goodbye to the coach. Ame is sitting on the ground lacing up her shoes.

"Nice play" she hears someone say beside her.

She turns her head, it's Oikawa.

"Thanks" she smiles. "You're a good setter" she notes. "Your passes were always precise."

"Oikawa!" His friend calls him from afar.

"I'm coming Iwa-chan!"

Although he's not moving an inch.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting."

He laughs playfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"I just wanted to know your name, dollface."

"Oh." She forgot she didn't even introduce herself, as she was too salty in the beginning. She doesn't blink at the embarrassing nickname.

"Kozuki Ame, first year of high school."

"We're the same age then." His voice is weird. It is way too soft and… wait is he flirting with her? She snorts, amused.

"Oi, crappy guy!"

"Sorry I have to go, mom is calling." He sneers at his own joke. "See you tomorrow Ame-chan!"

She waves at him and watches him run as his friend smacks his shoulder.

That was the first time she met him. She remembered the impression he left on her. Instantly she had known he was the kind of person who was ready to do anything to win. In order to beat his rivals, he was willing to put everything on the line. Because his pride was as wide as his talent. He strived triumph. And she couldn't judge him because she was just the same.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Ame-chan!" Oikawa calls.

She throws her arm in the air and spikes. For the upteenth time that day, the ball goes out. Ame winces as she feels coach Amano's stern gaze on her. He calls her.

"You'll do better next time" Oikawa says to comfort her before cowardly withdrawing to avoid the trainer's wrath.

With apprehension, Ame walks towards him. Amano is a good coach but he is very strict and always has a dry comment to share.

"What the hell did that ball do to you?"

"What? I… nothing… sorry!"

She gulps under his dark gaze. He sighs.

"Stop hitting the ball like a gorilla. You're playing volleyball, not boxing. Try to control your strength and the direction the ball goes. It doesn't matter that your spikes are fierce if the ball is always out."

"Yes sir!" She nods before joining the others.

Amano watches the three first-year players. Oikawa the brilliant setter, who can do any pass, even though he still has to work on his jump serve. Then there's Iwaizumi. He's a dangerous hitter, he has the potential to become an ace. As for the last one… well Kozuki has the strength and good attitude, despite the fact that her spikes look like they're meant to tear off her opponents' arms. They could become a dangerous weapon if only she figures out a way to control it. And if the girl acquires more technique. In conclusion, after a week training them, Amano can say that the three of them are promising in their own way.

* * *

They finish training when the sun is set and neon lights shine bright in the early evening. Iwaizumi suggests to go eat something and after a quick gaze at her watch, Ame accepts to go with them. She's already late anyway, so she'll get scolded weather or not her stomach is empty. Moreover, she is way too hungry to go home now.

They buy some anpan at the local store and settle at the park to enjoy their haul. Ame laughs a lot, she finds Iwaizumi and Oikawa's banters really amusing. As the latter gets smacked on the back of his head for saying something particularly cheeky, she can't help but wish one day she could have the kind friendship these two have. One where two people trust each other so much they share all their grief, joy and hope.

"Where will you be studying Kozuki?" Iwaizumi asks her.

"Ishihara high school" she answers, finishing her bread. "What about you two? Are you going to the same school?"

"Yep! We're at Seijo" Oikawa grins. "Well at first I thought Iwa-chan would go elsewhere, but then I found out he wanted to follow me as he loves me so much, so I helped him study to get good grades. I am such an adorable person, am I not?"

Iwaizumi protests as Ame laughs at the setter's foolishness. His tongue is as sharp as a blade, always leashing a mischievous hint. He can talk about anything, anywhere. Ame is practically sure he can chat to himself if there's no one around. Such a bright personality.

They accompany her to her home as it gets really dark, like two perfect gentlemen. After waiting for them to disappear at the corner of the street, she steps into her house, ready to face her parents' reproach for coming home so late and wasting her time practicing sports. But she doesn't care, because she loves volleyball and the sound it makes when her hand slams the ball, which twirls towards the ground when she can feel the heat on her redden palm. And with her two new friends, training is even more entertaining.

* * *

He calls her as she is ready to go home. She stops in front of the gymnasium entrance. He is running towards her while putting on a clean tshirt, as the other is completely wet. Her eyes wander on the revealed skin of his muscled torso. Embarrassed, she turns her head.

"Today was the last day huh?" She says when Oikawa joins her.

"Yeah. Those three weeks were very short."

They step aside as another boy goes out of the sports hall. He waves at them so she smiles back.

"I can't wait to play with the volleyball club." He stretches his arms. "You're going to enroll in your school club right?"

"Of course."

"Right. Because you have a lot of potential." He smirks at her.

She snickers.

"It was fun playing with you and Iwaizumi. I am sure you two are going to beat this Ushiwaka guy you told me." She pauses and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. "I intend to use everything I've learn during these three weeks. Even if I'm still kind of lame at the moment, I'll become strong enough to win" she promises.

Oikawa notices the sparkle of excitement and determination in her eyes. It's so unfair she's not going to the same school as he does! They won't be able to see each other often once classes start.

She seems to be a straightforward kind of girl, so he figures he better ask her directly.

"Will you give me your number, Ame-chan?"

She blinks.

"Of course."

She takes the phone he gives her and quickly saves her number in it. She's a little bit surprised when he tells her he wants to take a picture but she smiles to the camera anyway. After some chatting she leaves him.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Iwaizumi asks as he joins his friend, ten minutes later.

Oikawa giggles like a school girl.

"I just got Ame-chan's number!" He announces proudly.

"Oh."

"What is that reaction Iwa-chan? Did you think I wouldn't be able to get it? Do you want me to give it to you? Because I won't!" He sticks his tongue childishly.

Iwaizumi waves his hand in dismissal.

"Don't give yourself the trouble, I already have it."

Then he starts walking.

"What?!" Oikawa screams with horror. "How? When?"

Satisfied, Iwaizumi smirks at his best friend's desperation.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _That was chapter two! As always, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Double thanks to everyone who has fav/followed/reviewed this story. I'm so excited for you to read the next chapters. As you may have guessed, this story will cover Oikawa's three years of high school. I want to show how the relationship between the characters evolves, so for now I'm thinking of slowly paced chapters, but tell me if you would really prefer getting quickly to the third-year! I have lots of ideas and the next two chapters are partly written. I can safely say that for this month I'll be able to update at least once a week. That's all, see you soon!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Ame throws the ball in the air and jumps. In order to be useful to the team, she has to practice her jump serve. She started working on that with Oikawa during the holidays, but it still isn't on point, so she fails it most of the time. Also she still makes an awful lot of fouls. She knows the third year girl who holds the position she wants to play has a lot more experience than her, and she admires her for that. That's why Ame is so motivated. She wants to improve and prove herself to the team.

She started high school a few weeks ago and it is really different from what she thought it would be. It is rather calm, days pass by as she studies and trains in the afternoon.

She makes new friends, mostly girls from the volleyball club. She often hangs out with another girl, the only first year with her in the team. Misaki is very tall, and she plays as the setter. She's always speaking calmly while most girls of the team - Ame included - have a tendency to shout and get easily excited. Ame finds her presence soothing.

Ishihara is not situated in the same neighbourdhood as Seijo, so Ame doesn't meet Oikawa nor Iwaizumi. They chat sometimes and Iwaizumi likes to send her embarassing photos of Oikawa. He's kind of the narcissist type so his friend likes to make fun of him.

* * *

"Ame-chan!" Her captain calls out. "Do you want to work with me on your receives?" The older girl asks.

Ame nods vigorously.

Ishihara's team isn't weak, even though they are not the strongest. They have good elements and a real presence during games. Actually their players are known to be fierce.

Ame longs to play official games with the girls... which won't happen soon if she doesn't fix the way she plays. She rubs her head sheepishly as the ball hits the wall. Her hard work will eventually pay off in the end.

* * *

Ame closes her book as she's done with her homework. In the school's library, a few students around her are focused on their notes. Her phone buzzes. She puts everything in her bag and leaves quietly.

Once outside, she takes a look at the pink sky striped with orange strands. The air feels fresh and smells like grass. Ame takes her phone out of her pocket. It's a text.

"Hey, just finished classes. Wanna chill? ^^"

It's Oikawa. She doesn't have practice today because the first exams are coming soon so everyone is revising.

"Yeah, see you at the park we went to last time!"

She presses the send button. She wonders if anything has happened for him to want to see her. Well she'll find out once she meets him.

As always, Ame doesn't know how to walk peacefully. She runs. She sprints to her house to take her bike, that way she'll get to the park faster. For a second she thinks of going inside to leave her bag, but finally it's not a good idea. Her mom will ask her where she is going and who knows what she will think if Ame says she's going to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi, two boys. Settling her bag on her shoulder, she starts to pedal.

Twenty minutes later, she's walking beside her bike. She leaves it at the park's entrance and spots Oikawa on a bench. His head is held high, his eyes closed, a ball in his hands. He's alone. Well he never said he would be with his friend, but she's still surprised. She sits next to him.

"Are you using the concentrating tip I told you about?" She asks curiously.

She did it during a practice game, trying to visualize her ball's trajectory before serving. It did kind of work.

"I tried during training but I fail my jump serve half the time!" He finally whines in a childish voice, his eyes still closed.

She laughs.

"Well at least you're doing better than me. I fail eight times out of ten" she admits.

"What? That's a lot! Are you sure you know how to count Ame-chan?"

He opens his eyes and turns his head towards her. His gaze stops on the braids on each side of her head, that start from her temples and are tied in the back. He raises his long fingers to touch them slightly. She slaps his hand.

"Of course I know, don't get cocky just because you're progressing faster than me!"

She approaches her face from his.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you then my serve will be better than yours."

He chuckles then pinches her cheek.

"Ame-chan you're adorable when you're flustered."

She grits her teeth then gives him the cutest smile she can muster before she stabs him in the stomach with a finger. She grins cruelly. Oikawa learns not to treat her like a little puppy again, unless he's ready to endure violence.

* * *

"So, did you blend in with your teammates?" He tosses the ball at her. She receives it and sends it back to him.

"I guess you can say that. The girls were intimidating at first, but once I talked to them I found out they're pretty nice."

Her gaze is fixed on the volleyball. Oikawa thinks her school uniform fits her well. She looks more feminine in her black skirt and burgundy jacket than in her sports outfit. The ball falls on his head.

"Oikawa, what are you doing? Daydreaming?"

"Don't talk like that to the best setter of the country!"

"Yeah, you're so good you can toss with your head" she snickers.

"Well, I'd do anything for you, Ame-chan, if you asked me" he replies with a charming voice.

The way he answers to her teasing makes her confused.

* * *

They sit outside the park on top of a wall, drinking cold water.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to see me?" She asks.

"Do I need a reason to see your pretty face?" He says with a flirty voice.

"Of course you do" she shrugs. "You're a fox after all."

"What?"

She smirks.

"Have you ever seen your face when you're playing? You look like you're analyzing your opponent, looking for any weakness you can use. Just like a fox." She pauses. "That's quite disturbing actually. I'm sure you do that in real life as well."

Oikawa feels like a criminal who's been caught red handed. He always saw her staring at the ball during games, so how the hell did she look at his face? On the one hand he feels flattered that she would pay so much attention to him, on the other it makes him even more cautious. Ame isn't the brute he first thought she was, on the court and in general. She can be observant and use her head. That makes her an interesting girl. At least for now.

"I guess I have to plead guilty for that." He passes his hand through his soft hair. "In ten days Ishihara's boys volleyball club will come to Seijo for a practice match. I heard you girls will come to play with our girls too. Your coach should inform you soon."

He jumps and lands gracefully on the ground. She imitates him.

"Maybe we'll see each other play. Maybe I could even give you a tour to visit my school."

"I can't wait" she grins.

"I know. If I were you I would be impatient to see myself play as well."

She rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, couldn't you just send me a text for that?"

He stares at her. That's the first time a girl tells him something that closed to not wanting to see him. His eyes twitches.

"Did you not want to see me?" He whines.

She shrugs.

"Well, maybe" she pauses. "I was supposed to study some more. If I fail my exam it's your fault."

"Oh, so that's all. I don't have to worry about my grades, you know, after all I'm very smart" he shows off, shameless.

She mimics his haughty voice then climbs on her bike.

"Do you want me to ride you home?"

He chuckles.

"Isn't that normally the guy's role?"

"Oh, don't be shy" she teases him. "Come on."

Finally he sits behind her, his volleyball under one arm as the other hand hooks under his metal seat, and he wonders if late meetings at the park are going to become a recurrent thing between them from now on.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Ame is the school bus next to Misaki. She leans her head on the cold window and at her quiet friend who plays chess on her phone. Her lips tight in a thin line, her eyes are focused on the game.

"You're really smart, aren't you Misaki?" Ame notes with admiration. "Your strategic mind is impressive."

Misaki shakes her head slightly.

"I just like to play and I hate to lose. The easiest way to win is to think."

"Just like when you're playing volleyball. That makes you a good setter. You remind me of my friend, he's actually at Aoba Josai."

Misaki puts down her phone after winning the game.

"If you say so. You know, you seem like someone who's easily impressed by others."

"What- why do you think that?" Ame stutters.

"I just deduced it from your behavior. Sorry if I'm wrong" she replies seriously. "It isn't something bad, but just be careful. Some people might take advantage of that," she adds.

Ame shrugs sheepishly.

"Thanks, I guess."

Misaki nods and puts on her headphones. Ame grins softly. It must be the other girl's way to say that she cares for her as a friend. Misaki is always quiet so it means a lot coming from her.

* * *

The bus stops and the students climb off. Seijo is a huge private high school, way bigger than Ishihara. They have lots of buildings that contain the classrooms and many sports facilities. One of the teachers leads the students, boys and girls, to their biggest gym. They will all be playing there as there are enough courts for all of them.

Ame is stretching, prepared to play. After warm ups the girls are waiting for the coach to announce who is going to play first against Seijo. She opens her water bottle, when suddenly the girls on the grandstand who have come to watch start to squeal.

"Woah, why are all those girls screeching?" One of her teammates inquires.

"Probably for some douchebag with a pretty face who's playing," Ame suggests.

At the entrance, a boy walks in like he is the hero of the day.

"You were right Ame-chan!"

She nods vaguely and takes a sip of her water bottle. Then she spits everything out when she recognizes Oikawa.

"No way" she murmurs while her teammates make an irrevocable decision. From now on his nickname is the douche prince of Seijo, the princess for intimates.

She always knew he was popular, she had seen the looks of other girls towards him the few times they hung out - even though she ignored them - but she didn't know he was _that_ popular. That makes her wonder how much she really knows him. She realizes maybe his behavior to her isn't exclusive, maybe he is flirty with every girl he meets. She doesn't know if she is upset. Or if she has the right to.

The coach claps his hand. He has decided. The first set will be played by the holders, mostly third years, while the others will observe and learn. As the newest recruits, the only first years in the team, Ame and Misaki only get to play at the second set. They stand aside the court to watch while Misaki occasionally comments the players technique.

Seijo's girls are strong. The players move like they're part of the same body. Their game is organized. But that doesn't mean Ame's teammates lose to them. She knows that after three years her seniors are closer to each other than ever. They trust each other to the point where everyone knows what they have to do without a doubt. Ishihara's girls win the first set.

They have some minutes of rest so they watch the boys' match. Oikawa is going to serve. He throws the ball in the air, take his impulse and hits. It's an ace. The ball goes so fast no one can touch it. Oikawa and his team cheer. Ame is impressed, but she feels like she has just lost to Oikawa. They started practicing that serve at the same time, but the setter is better at it than her. She doesn't know if it's just a lucky break but she knows one thing for sure: she won't let him distance her. She's even more determined to master her jump serve now. She can't help but feel some rivalry towards the boy.

The girls play the second set against Seijo. Even if they are not used to play together, Ishihara's first and second-years are doing pretty well, though their defeat is epic and quick. Aoba Josai's game is clearly superior. Ame doesn't fail to score some points, even if a lot of her hits are out. At least she's doing better than before.

Iwaizumi watches the girls play from the top of the platform. The boys have already finish their match, Seijo winning all sets. Oikawa joins him. They gaze at Ame who sends a forceful spike.

"Seems like her spikes are as powerful as ever," Iwaizumi notices.

"Must hurt to get slapped in the face by her," Oikawa muses.

Iwaizumi gives him a funny look.

"What the hell goes down in your head? Don't answer, I don't want to know."

Oikawa chuckles. Then he pouts.

"She didn't even come to greet me. How rude."

"You really are an egocentric piece of trash" Iwaizumi frowns.

At the end of the afternoon, the students are cleaning up the gym. Ame throws a volleyball into the cart Iwaizumi pushes. Then she starts to nag him with her questions, shining stars in her eyes.

"I saw your spikes earlier, why do they never hit out? They're powerful and yet you can direct them, how?"

Iwaizumi doesn't have time to utter a single word.

"Oh and since when are your receives this good? I never knew you were cool like that Iwaizumi!"

"Idiot, it's because I'm naturally talented and train a lot" he scowls, even though on the inside he feels flattered.

Ame nods in awe.

"You're amazing Iwaizumi!"

He smirks, a little bit surprised to get compliments. He isn't used to that.

"But less than me!" An obnoxious voice from behind replies.

Oikawa gets smacked on the back of his head by the both of them.

"What are you saying, Trashykawa?"

"Don't appear from nowhere like that. And it's rude to interrupt people's conversation."

"Sorry" he turns to Ame. "So are you going to congratulate me like you did to Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi mutters something under his breath about "a shitty personnality" and leaves with his cart.

"Not really," Ame muses "your game was okay I guess".

Oikawa feels betrayed. She laughs.

"I'm joking. You have your personnal team of fangirls to cheer for you anyway" she can't help but add.

Oikawa gives her a sweet smile.

"Are jealous Ame-chan?"

"I am" she says bluntly. "I would love to have cheerleaders just for me."

Oikawa is taken of guard but he chuckles.

"You really are a thing."

They have an hour left until they depart so most of Ishihara's student go for a hunt for food in the campus. True to his word, Oikawa offers Ame a visit of his school. She accepts then asks Misaki if she wants to come along. After a look at the two of the them, the tall girl declines. She would probably third wheel and the begging stare Oikawa gives her is enough to make her decision.

Walking beside him, Ame tries to ignore the disturbing looks a few girls send her. Some of them are even older than Oikawa and herself. It is quite overwhelming to have so many eyes on her, while all she does is… walking with her friend. She wonders if he has any other female friend in his school. It must be hard for them to undergo his fans' pressure.

After a tour of the campus, he leads her to a secluded area at the other end. It is a little garden well kept with colorful flowerbeds. Oikawa lies down on the fresh grass and she sits next to him, bringing her bare legs towards her chest.

"I like to come here after practice" he explains. "It's so peaceful and at night the view is clear enough to make out the stars."

His face is lit up with a serene expression. Ame swears he's not the same boy she has met a little less than two months ago. Behind his words, there is no hidden meaning or intention as she is used to perceive. He just seems incredibly simple. Like he has put off the mask to just be himself for a moment. She gazes at the sky. It is too early for the sky to present its night stars.

"Do you like astronomy?" She asks curiously.

"I love astronomy" he corrects. A pause. "Have you ever thought of the infinite world that lays behind this veil of air and cloud? There are so many possibilities."

She's surprised to meet this new Oikawa. He is so laid back. She has never imagined he could be at the same time serious and alluring like that. But she prefers him that way, she decides.

"You could say the same of our world. There are a lot of things that I, that we, have never seen."

"And to think that maybe in another part of the universe there are several worlds as huge as this one. Isn't that scary?"

She looks at him then lays down. Their arms brush, making her skin shiver. She blames it on the chilly breeze.

"I'm not scared of the new things I'll discover." She answers. "I'm terrified of the ones I won't have the chance to see."

She feels his hand move and stop with hesitation an inch from hers. Then he softly lays his fingers on her palm. She holds him slightly. Like hers, his hand is calloused, his fingers hardened by continually hitting volleyballs' leather, but it feels warm and comforting.

They talk like that about foreign cities and extraterrestrial life in the silence of the late afternoon, like no one besides them exists, as if they're the only living beings left in the world. She laughs when he exposes all his arguments and research to prove that aliens exist - they must exist! - and closes her eyes when he starts to describe what he thinks other liveable planets look like. They are so caught up in the peaceful atmosphere that she almost forgets she has to go home. When it is time to leave she feels a tingle at her heart. She realises she won't ever be able to live a moment like that with him again, as time flies by but nothing can be lived the same twice.

They go out of the garden and she takes a last look at the blissful view, when he gently catches her wrist. Their eyes lock and she can't, she doesn't want to look anywhere else. Slowly, he leans in and lodge a kiss on her cheek. She feels paralyzed until he steps away and walks in front of her.

Her face is burning and she tries to calm down. If only she had looked at his face, she would have seen that he was in the same hectic state as her.

They go back to the school bus in silence. The last students are climbing in. She turns towards him, and for once she doesn't know what to say, scared to stammer and make a fool of herself. One of the teachers motions impatiently for her to get in the bus. She is pulled away while he waves at her with a smile. Finally, quietly, she pronounces words that only he can read on her lips.

"I think you're enchanting me."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Here's chapter four! It's longer than the usual, but I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out, even though a little bit nervous about what you guys will think of it haha. As you know, the main characters are still first years in this story right now, so I figured Oikawa would act a little more genuine towards a girl he likes, you know, while he's still young and innocent. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten his, well, usual demeanor, as we'll see in the next chapters._

 _Thank you everyone for reading and giving this story a chance, it makes me so happy! Until then, enjoy the end of the summer and see you next week!_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Took you long enough" Misaki teases when her friend takes her seat next to her. She sees the goofy smile and the tainted cheeks on Ame's face.

"Sh- shut up!" The girl protests half-heartedly.

Misaki sneers and leaves her alone with her messy thoughts.

Ame still can't believe what just happened. Everything was so perfect, she got caught in the moment. And the last thing she told him… oh no was it too cheesy? She practically confessed to him! She slaps her face internally. She had known him for only two months! He's going to think she's a desperate girl, falling for him just because he made a few moves. _Really Ame, you're such an idiot!_

Sometimes she should really think before she speaks.

But Oikawa had been so captivating. It was the first time she saw him that way. To her he isn't Oikawa the setter anymore, nor Oikawa the player, he is just a boy with dreams and questions. She remembers his face under the orange light, the way his steady voice lingered next to her ear. He had looked ethereal. But worst, or even better, depends on the perspective, it's that he made her feel funny things she never felt before. Something exciting yet soothing.

* * *

The next day, at lunch time Ame succeeds in pulling Misaki outside to eat under a tree in the courtyard. The weather is particularly good that day. They eat their bento in a comfortable silence. Ame hums.

"You seem delighted today" her friend states.

"Ah, yeah, don't you think it's a beautiful world we live in?"

Misaki scrunches her nose at the other girl's dripping cheerfulness. She decides to tease her a bit.

"Is that because of the romantic date you got with the Seijo princess yesterday?"

Ame coughs and laughs weakly.

"What? Come on Misaki, it wasn't a date!"

Then she drops her empty bento box and crawls towards Misaki.

"Wait, do you think it was one?" She puts her hand on her mouth. "Of course! How could I not notice it earlier! It was a date! I went on a date!" She blushes. "It was my first one."

Misaki sighs. What a strange, noisy girl.

"Calm down, meat head."

Ame ignores the stupid nickname. Misaki shakes her head. She's excited about her date the day after it happened? Something must be wrong with her.

"Is this what they call being lovestruck? Looks like there are stars in your eyes and your brain has been replaced by marshmallow."

While Ame stares at the distance dreamily, Misaki chews on her rice before she adds, "I just hope you don't get hurt in the end."

The wing-spiker snaps back to reality.

"What do you mean?"

"You said it was your first date. I suppose you never had those kind of experience before, but just keep in mind that people can say sweet things to you and the next second stab you in the chest. Even those you thought would never hurt you."

She shrugs then adds.

"Of course it doesn't happen all the time. But sometimes they break you into pieces, even though they love you. Especially when they love you."

That is such a contradictory thought. Ame can't understand very well how things like that could happen, but she knows Misaki knows a lot and even though she's a bit pessimistic, she's always right. However she knows Oikawa is a good person, he would never cause harm to her. Well, he must be a good person, right? After all he has always been nice to her.

"Thank you Misaki" she smiles. "It makes me so happy that you care about me, but don't worry. I'm strong. I'll never let anyone break me."

She hugs her tightly, while Misaki clumsily pats her back, deep in thought. She isn't blind nor deaf. She has seen Oikawa, his sly eyes and the effect he has on girls. They are willing to chase him and he knows that. It will only get worse as time goes by. Sure, she has also noticed the fondness he seems to nourish towards Ame. But Misaki knows that those sort of boys like to play and they get easily bored. Nothing is more fickle than feelings. It could become extremely dangerous for her friend, if in the end things get painful. Unfortunately Ame doesn't listen to her warning, too excited to focus. She supposes she'll have to keep an eye on her, and be there for her if this affair takes a wrong turn.

* * *

"Nice kill Ame-chan!" The older girl congratulates her.

"Thanks captain!"

She calls Misaki and Ame to the side of the court while the others keep practicing. She puts her hands on their shoulders.

"You're very promising girls. You've improved so fast, I'm impressed."

Ame chuckles and rubs the back of her head. That's true, the interhigh preliminaries are approaching and she almost masters her serve. Misaki is close to the regular setter's level. Her tosses are precise and as someone who has to choose which spiker will hit, her choices are always wise, regarding the opponents' position.

"I know you're disappointed of not being regulars for the interhigh" the captain adds with a sorry face, "but keep practicing with all your will. When you'll take the helm of this team, you two are going to be incredible models for your teammates, and dangerous opponents for other teams."

Ame and Misaki share a look then, "yes!" they shout loudly.

After practice, the girls decide they deserve a treat and the team head to a cute café near the school. They laugh and talk about volleyball and gossip loudly (especially the eldest girls), like always when teenage girls are gathered together.

As she giggles at a funny story one of the girls share, Ame feels her phone buzz on her pocket. It's a text from Oikawa, he sends her a photo of him with a silly quote underneath. She answers with a tiny grin but unfortunately the others see her.

"Ah, seems like someone's in love. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Ame-chan" the libero teases her.

They all turn they eyes to her with wolfish grins and she feels like a little rabbit in the middle. Ame lets out an embarrassed chortle.

"No, Oikawa is not my…"

"Heh, you mean that princess from Aoba Josai?" A second-year exclaims.

She almost wants to hit her face on the table. She should really think before she opens her mouth.

"Now that we talk about it, I remember I saw you leaving with him after practice."

Ame's cheeks turn red.

"He's cute though" the captain notes. "Well done Ame-chan!"

That conversation is so embarrassing! She just wants to bury herself in a hole. She looks at Misaki for reinforcement. The treacherous smirk on her face just adds to her despair. Kindly, the girls laugh at her reactions while she, in vain, does her best to become invisible.

Once their stomach is filled with chocolate cake and strawberry milkshake, the group stroll to the mall where they do some window shopping, still joking around all the time. Ame feels delighted to be part of such a team.

It's one of these joyful moments of rest before trouble kicks in and turns everything upside down. Everything goes well for Ame, so much that she forgets that peace doesn't last long and soon she'll have to fight and bite to get what she wants the most and keep the things dear to her.

But for now, she's only thinking of enjoying her good time with her teammates.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Finally, the interhigh is here. At six a.m in the morning, Ame jumps from her bed, winces at the horrible noise when her feet pound on the wooden floor and quickly throws on her burgundy uniform. She picks up her already prepared bag then storms out of her room. Today's going to be a good day. Humming she greets her parents, her mother smiles, still sleepy before her morning lessons and her father raises a mocking eyebrow ("you look more excited to go to this competition than when you have to go to school" he states dryly) and she grabs a fruit before she runs to the gym where the school bus awaits.

When she arrives, she shouts loudly each and every of her teammates names' one by one. They laugh at her good mood that lights up the amostphere at this early hour of the morning. Except Misaki who puts on her hoodie not to be harrassed by the hyperactive kid who plays as wing-spiker - that doesn't prevent Ame from babbling during the entirety of the ride though.

Forty minutes later they climb off the bus and Ame can barely contain her effervescence. She's hopping up and down, earning a few curious glances from other school's students.

She almost screams like a hysteric child on Christmas when they enter the huge sports hall. Everything is so bright and big and shiny, even better than in her dreams. For a second she regrets not being a regular for those matches, but then she chides herself. She's already extremely lucky to be here, able to stand besides her teammates and she'll do all she can to support them. Today Ishihara is going to win it all, she's certain of that.

The first match is in the morning and if they win, they'll have a second one in the afternoon.

Without much trouble, Ishihara's girls win their first match in two sets. It is an incredible feeling to know that the team's training pays off.

They have two hours of rest for lunch time. Ame and Misaki separate from the team when Ame decides she wants to explore the vast gymnasium and its different corners. Misaki knows her friend will get lost or in trouble the moment she's left without surveillance so she tags along without enthousiasm. Really, ever since she met Ame she feels like a mama bear keeping an eye on her infant.

They pass by a hallway and Ame stops when she recognizes familiar figures outside the window. She runs to it and slides it open. Outside, a few boys in white and turquoise are chatting heartily.

"Iwaizumi! Oikawa!" She waves at the group.

They turn to see and aknowledge her.

"Kozuki" Iwaizumi nods.

"Ame-chan!" Oikawa steps closer to the window.

He smiles at Misaki who joins her friend.

"How's it been going?"

"Perfectly" he replies with a grin. "We won our first match. Iwa-chan even got to score the match point."

"What? Really?" Ame screeches. "That's so cool!"

Iwaizumi shows her a thumb's up with one of his rare smiles.

"Our team also passed. You guys are so lucky to be regulars" she pouts.

"Stop complaining," Misaki scolds her.

"But I really want to play!"

"Given the erratic control you have on your spikes, that would be a crime to let you play" Misaki ironizes. Or at least Ame hopes she does.

"You're so mean, don't you have a heart?"

Seeing the way she smirks at her Ame assumes she doesn't.

"She sounds prickly, but that's because she loves me" she explains to the boys.

"Not really" Misaki snorts.

Oikawa watches their bicker with amusement. It reminds him of two other people.

"We should all hang out someday. Oh, and have you seen the text I sent you last night?"

Ame blinks. Then she understands what he's talking about.

"No, sorry, it was too late and I was already sleeping. Just saw it this morning."

He pouts and crosses his arms like a child.

"How rude! Here I thought I was your priority. That's so disappointing of you."

Ame giggles softly and stops when she senses the dark aura erupting from Iwaizumi.

"You! Are you saying you stayed up late texting last night?"

The setter gulps.

"Of course not! And it wasn't that late Iwa-chan!"

The boys from behind interrupt them. Iwaizumi nods at his teammates.

"Sorry, Kozuki, we got to gather with our team. See you later."

"Wait, already?" Oikawa whines.

He drags Oikawa by the collar as the boys step away. The latter turns around for a last glance.

"Wait for me later, Ame-chan. And don't worry, you're an amazing wing-spiker! Just a little brute" Oikawa winks.

Ame grins at his last words.

* * *

"Are you going to stay here like an idiot?" Misaki asks five minutes after the boys left.

"Sh-shut up! I was just admiring the view."

The taller girl shakes her head. Again, she notes how love has a devastating effect on people's mind, such as brain damage in Ame's case that results in an increase of her silliness level.

"It's time for lunch."

"Oh, you're right, I'm so hungry!"

"Fine, then let's join the others."

Before she can finish her sentence Ame hops from the window and jumps outside like a monkey. Misaki sighs at her bad manners.

* * *

True to her words, Ame waits outside the gym while hier teammates are busy stretching inside. They won the second match after three tough sets and Ame's voice is a little bit hoarse, thanks to her furious cheers.

"Ame-chan!" She hears a whiny voice from behind.

She turns around and dodges Oikawa at the last second. He almost trips and she chuckles.

"Ame-chan, I won all my games. Won't you hug me?"

He leans in with a boyish grin and she stops him by putting a hand on his face. He is even more flirty when they're alone and for now this game is very funny to play.

"But Oikawa," she pauses and smiles like she's about to reveal an important secret, and pushes him back, "you're sweating!"

He blinks then sends her a charming look that makes her heart skip a beat. He takes her hand on his cheek and kisses her knuckles.

"I love it when you're playing hard to get."

She coughs, her face burns red. How come he always says such embarrassing things like it's nothing?

"Is that a pick-up line you learned from your favorite book?"

"I don't need a book to teach me how to do."

She chuckles and it only makes him want to step closer.

"Right. I forgot you were an expert in this field."

Before he can answer he hears some giggles. Ame glances behind her shoulder. It turns out it's a group a girls, Oikawa's fans and they're coming towards them. He waves at them. They greet him and start to chatter, like she isn't there. Ame stands awkwardly to the side while Oikawa welcomes them with his usual cheerfulness. He gives them the same charming smiles he often gives her and somehow it strikes her harder than it should. After a while they leave and finally Oikawa turns his attention to her. She frowns.

"Hey, is something wrong?" His fingers gently tug at her elbow.

She gives him a carefree smile, even though it is more uptight than usual.

"No, it's fine."

"Good, because I wanted to bring you somewhere…"

"Ah let's talk about this another time, right? I think I should return to my teammates now."

Oikawa is confused. Why is she trying to escape from him? A moment before everything was going well, so why the sudden change? He decides he doesn't want to insist so he grins.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, but you can call me anytime, even in the middle of the night. If it's for you, I don't mind losing hours of sleep."

She laughs for good measure and bids him goodbye.

To be honest, Ame isn't even sure why she reacts that way, or why she feels an uncomfortable tingle in her chest. She just feels like a splash of cold water just woke her up after a long phase of daydreaming. _You're not as special to him as you thought_ , a cruel voice whispers inside her head.

Oikawa watches her back as she draws away, feeling like a tiny crack has just been found on a new and perfect mirror, a little crack that announces the ones that are to come until the glass shatters to pieces.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Ame hops up and down. She's standing with other non-regular players and the sight on the court is not good at all. She frowns.

"Misaki, what is going on?"

The setter grits her teeth.

"Captain and the others are slowly losing patience. They're worn out."

It's already the second set and Ishihara has to win this one to play the third.

"But I don't understand. Our spikes are more powerful than the opponents'."

"You're right. But it doesn't mean anything if we're always blocked."

She clenches her fists as Ame keeps crying her encouragement.

* * *

The score is 15-21. This is over, Misaki thinks. Her teammates won't be able to catch up. And they know that. She sees the dim glimmer in their eyes, growing darker and darker. They lost all hope to win. She looks at the non-regulars. They keep cheering, but also with less conviction than before. Seems like it'll end there for their team.

"Don't give up!" A shout pierces Misaki's ear-drum.

Next to her, Ame's eyes are burning, her face lit up with anticipation and desire to win. She still thinks it's possible, that they won't lose. No. She's not even considering the possibility that they'll lose. She's certain of their victory. It's foolish, but also remarkably endearing. It makes Misaki want to hope.

The coach calls Ame. She joins him at the bench and he tells her something Misaki can't hear. Then he gives her the cardboard with the number eight on it.

Ame comes back to Misaki. She's as pale as a white sheet.

"He wants me to serve." She gulps.

"I see. He wants you to give the team their motivation back. To refresh them." Misaki pauses. "Hey, why are you so frightened? You're going to play. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I'm.. I'm not scared!"

Ame doesn't have time to develop her lie as the referee whistles. She freezes. With a reassuring pat on her back, Misaki shoves her on the court.

She can hear the other team's whispers as she steps in, unsure. They look at her with pity, and for some reason it makes her so angry. She would rather see them stare and scold at her, because at least that would mean some kind of regard. Pity is not something you feel for your rivals, it's something you give to those underneath you. Suddenly all her fear disappears.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She shouts. "You better prepare yourselves, because when I'll serve, you won't see it coming!"

She articulates clearly her last words. There's a silence, then something in the air snaps, someone snickers and her teammates roar her name. They root for her, their previous gloom vanishing like invisible smoke. Misaki sighs with relief. It worked, Ame woke the team up.

She takes a few steps back behind the white line.

 _Just breathe,_ Ame tells herself as she closes her eyes and approaches the volleyball to her head.

She practiced that serve hundreds of times for more than two months now. She can do it. She won't fail.

She opens her eyes and takes a look at the court in front of her. Her teammates ready to move. The opponents' expectant gaze behind the net. The crowd cheering on the grandstand. From there, the sport hall looks different. Everyone has their eyes on her and yet, she wouldn't want them be anywhere else. Her nervousness has disappeared, and it strikes her like an evidence: she belongs here, more than she would ever belong anywhere else.

Like in a dream, the whistle blows and her body is moving on its own. She throws the ball in the air, at perfect height and her legs fly on the flooring. Her hand claps on the leather with a thunder sound, and the ball wings like a cannonball. It violently hits the floor.

It is an ace.

Her teammates cry of joy. They go to her and pat her shoulder, back, head and she just feels sweet delight in her chest.

Her eyes wander to the other side of the court. The substitutes cheer her on, the usually quiet setter the loudest of them all.

The second time Ame has her moment of glory, it is on a spike that surprises everyone. She goes wild, like an untamed animal kept in a cage for too long. She feels her bones glowing and extending. Misaki sees it all, and she can't look anywhere else but at Ame. Smothering boldness emanates from her, and it demands to everyone to follow suit.

However, in the end one no matter how much someone might lift the others up, one single person isn't a team and will never be.

They lose.

As expected, it is not enough to catch up to the score. Ishihara tries their best, but the match ends with their defeat. They get off the court with bitterness and frustration, heads down and fists clenched.

There's nothing else to say. Everyone did their best, but it wasn't enough. They simply just weren't strong enough. And even though she only played at the very end for less than ten minutes, Ame can't keep the salted tears from forming in the corner of her eyes.

They walk out of the sports hall, their bags way heavier on their shoulders than when they came in.

In the bathroom, Ame scrubs her face with cold water, wetting the tips of her hair and the collar of her burgundy shirt. She looks at her black eyes in the mirror. When she started playing volleyball, despite her parents disapproval as they wanted her to keep on ballet, she never thought it could bring her so much joy and grief at the same time. Of course the intensive training hurts and leaves her body sore, but until now it wasn't something that made her heart clench from frustration. Today, it's different, and the pain coming from defeat is way crueler than being left breathless or injuring herself.

When she leaves the bathroom, she's still ruminating on her bitter thoughts. She bumps into someone and whispers an apology without looking.

"Hey," the voice is familiar and soft.

She lifts her head to see Oikawa.

"Hey," she doesn't even tries to fake enthousiasm. She's never been the kind to do such things anyways, too honest and selfish to keep her disappointment to herself in order to not make others uncomfortable.

Even though he didn't see the match Oikawa can clearly understand its results. Her face is dry now but the mix of anger and spite is still present.

"It's over."

"I heard about it. I'm sure you did your best."

She nods slightly and averts her eyes to the side. Oikawa sighs quietly. He understands what it feels like to lose, he went through it several times, but that doesn't mean he knows the right thing to say. After all, losing doesn't get easier to accept and there are no proper words to comfort a player.

He puts his hand on her head.

"I know it was your first official match and I know how you feel. But use the anger you're feeling as fuel to keep working and get better."

"Is it really worth it," she mutters under her breath "when you know you're bound to lose at some point?"

She looks up at him and for once his face is dead serious.

"Yeah maybe. Maybe everything we do is just useless and maybe we're wasting our time." For ten seconds he seems to think about it then he simply declares, "But I wouldn't want to waste my time doing anything else."

Something clicks in her mind like a missing piece that's finally found.

She gets it. No matter how painful it is to lose, there's no other way to keep moving. She has two choices. She can step back into safety to not feel anything. Or she can dive head first and give everything she has. If she wants to stand on the court then she has to bet everything, and be willing to take her leave when the time comes. Only those who have the guts to lose have a chance to sit on the winners' throne.

"I don't want to lose again" she blurts out.

"Then don't. This match is only one among all the ones you're going to play, and I know for sure next time you spike you're going to break some arms."

She can't help but chuckle at his last comment.

"Oikawa, you idiot". She takes his hand. "You suck at comforting but thanks for trying, I guess."

She beams at him as she usually does and he wonders how someone can look down in the dumps one moment and manage to lit their face so brightly the next second. That's right, Ame isn't the type to dwell on things for too long.

He pouts mockingly.

"Ah, as always you're playing with my heartstrings. Have you got no heart, Ame-chan?"

"Like you're the one to say that," she whispers quietly as she focuses on her fingers that play with his hand.

He lifts an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She snaps out of her stream of thoughts and her gaze comes back to his face.

"Nothing!" She answers a little bit too quickly. It's awkward and she doesn't even know why she thinks about such things at such a moment. She pauses and adds "don't you have to join Iwaizumi?"

Oikawa's eyes widden.

"Shit, Iwa-chan is waiting."

He can already feel the slap on the back of his head and his friend's snuffling voice scolding him.

"I have to go. See you later Ame-chan! Call me whenever you want! For anything, anywhere!"

He strokes her dainty shoulder and runs through the hallway as Ame sighs softly. She feels relieved.

 _It's not over. In fact, things are just starting to get interesting._


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The thing about collective sports is that the bond between teammates takes a short amount of time to developp. In real life the process in which two people get to become friends is way slower. That is why, when the third years retire from the team after the Interhigh to focus on studying, they leave a big hole in Ishihara girls' volleyball club. The first and second years left are like lost puppies dropped in the streets.

Of course they keep on practicing every afternoons, but it just doesn't feel the same. And the fact that they are only five left drags the team spirit down even more. Well, actually there are not enough players for them to be even considered a team. And finally, three weeks after the Interhigh the final blow puts them to a deadlock.

The coach has to leave the town to take care of some sick family member. It's unfortunate, but there's nothing they can do about it.

They try to keep practicing regularly, but when for three following days the two first years are the only ones to show up at three p.m at the gym door, things start to get tense.

The next day at lunch time Misaki and Ame decide to have a little talk with their seniors.

* * *

They walk through the second years' floor. In the hallway a few boys are wiping the windows. Ame feels uneasy as the other students, older and taller, give them curious looks (why are these two first years here?). She gulps and decides to imitate Misaki who helds her head high, not in the least intimidated.

They arrive at the 2-5 classroom and state their reasons to the class representative. She gestures to a table in the back of the room where their three teammates are happily enjoying their meal.

As the two girls approach they are greeted nicely.

"Hi, Kozuki, Fukuoka, what brings you here?"

They sit on two of the chairs scattered around the table.

"We just wanted to see you guys to talk about the club, and you know, what we'll do from now on" Misaki explains, calm as always.

"Oh" the one in the middle breaths. She taps her index fingers sheepishly. "Right, we also wanted to talk to you about it." She looks to her friend for help.

The girl on the right sighs. "Alright, I'll do it. We think we're going to quit the club", she gives them an apologetic face. Neither of the first years react so she wonders if they heard her.

There is a blank silence for at least five seconds when Ame practically jumps.

"What do you mean, you want to quit?" Her eyes widden with denial. She doesn't believe it.

Her senpai winces slightly.

"I'm really sorry girls, we had such a good time together, you both are lovely but maybe it should end here."

Somehow it feels like a break up but worst, because here it's three people leaving two others.

Misaki bites her lips. Ame leans closer to the table.

"I don't understand, don't any of you like volleyball?"

"Of course we do" the one in the middle replies. "It's fun and everything, but you gotta admit it's a lot of commitment and we don't even have a coach. And we don't even have a complete team."

"But!" Ame shouts, earning a couple of stares, "we'll find new members. We'll find a new coach!"

"Where?" The other says softly.

And Ame doesn't know what to answer to that simple question. Her stubborn eyes stare at her clenched hands on her lap.

"Come on" she gives a last attempt. "It can't end like this. We haven't been to nationals. I, I didn't even win an official match." Her voice is full of bitterness like a child who's been told for the first time that no, she won't be able to change the world. She thinks it's too unfair, that they decide to leave like that when she didn't even get the chance to play an entire match.

"We're sorry" they say genuinely.

She wants to protest and to convince them, or even force them to come back on their decision if she has to, but Misaki who's been silent for the whole discussion stands up and bows.

"Thank you for your honesty, and everything you've done. You've been great teammates."

Without a second she grabs Ame's arm and the two of them leave the classroom, while the other girls exchange sorry looks.

They get to the end of the hallway when Ame removes her arm.

"Why did you leave? We have to convinced them to come back!"

"There's no point if they already made up their mind. Plus, do you really think they'll truly play with us with all their heart if somehow our begging makes them come back?" Misaki states simply.

This is too much. Ame explodes like a volcano that's been sleeping for too long.

"I refuse it!" She shouts. "I can't accept the fact that I didn't even win anything!"

Misaki grits her teeth.

"And I didn't even get to play a match."

Ame furiously clenches her fist. _That's so unfair_. Everything ends like this, when neither of them have been able to make it to the court. _That's so unfair. So fucking unfair._

"Damn it!" She kicks the empty bucket one of the cleaning boys has left earlier with all her strength. The metal pail flies towards the wall and hit the window before flying outside. A terrible sound of broken glass fills her ear, but she's too furious to regret it.

Misaki jumps at the sudden act of violence, and quickly looks around them. Maybe, if they run fast enough, they can get away with it, after all there are no evidence that they're the ones who perpetrated the act of vandalism. Her hopes die when she sees the dozens of second years watching the commotion, all of them inconvenient witnesses to Ame's crime. They are everywhere, in the hallway, at the doorsteps of the classrooms. A group of boys start to clap their hands. For once in her life, Misaki loses her composure and gulps, as the principal comes to them from the other side of the hallway.

 _Oh, shit._

* * *

That day, Ame does her best to put off the moment she'll have to come home. She takes the longest way home, walks the slowest she can but still, she arrives home at five p.m. She thought about calling Oikawa to meet him at the park but at that hour he's still practicing. She would be as well if her teammates hadn't decided to leave and if she wasn't excluded from school for four days. She wonders if her parents will kill her once they see the paper informing them of her exclusion and the indemnity for the broken window. Probably. No, it is certain actually. At best, her father will make a sarcastic yet hurtful comment about her short temper and anger issue. At worst, he'll refuse to speak to her for the week. She sighs. She just hopes her mom won't have a too violent heart-attack about it.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're kicked out of school?" Oikawa's high pitched voice perces her ear. She moves her phone a few centimeters away from her face.

"Don't shout like this, it's late!" She scolds him. "And that's not even a big deal, it's just for four days." She realizes she sounds just like the delinquent kid her father mockingly said she was becoming.

Oikawa coughs.

"I always knew you had a violent side, but I didn't know it was that problematic."

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Wow, I'm terrified, someone call the police!" Then he snickers at his own joke.

"That's not funny" she says. "I don't have a team anymore."

Oikawa becomes serious.

"Yeah, that's the real problem here. Have you tried to recruit new members?"

"I didn't have the time as I was stuck in the principal's office for the whole afternoon" she replies dryly. "Still amazes me how he managed to repeat the exact same lashing in several different ways for several hours."

Oikawa snorts.

"Yeah, that's a talent only old people possess."

"Anyways, Misaki told me she'll try to find new teammates tomorrow among the first years, but I don't think that'll work. Most of them are already part of a club."

"I see" he mumbles.

There's a silence and Ame looks at the screen to check if he has actually hang up. But no, he's still there. She rolls on her back and pops her head on her pillow.

"Oikawa, are you okay? You're abnormally quiet for, well, your loud and annoying self."

"What?" He hisses outrageously. "I was just thinking about a solution to your problem, as it turned out yelling on your former teammates and breaking walls doesn't work out."

"It wasn't a wall, it was a window."

"Right. Anyways…"

He pauses and she longs to hear what he is about to say, thinking he's got a miraculous solution.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? I don't have practice for once so we could hang out."

She glares at Oikawa's photo on her phone.

"You want to go out on a date?"

Seriously she doesn't know what she expected of him.

"Wow, I think you're going a bit fast. If you wanted to be my girlfriend you should have court me or at least ask." His voice is low and flirtatious.

Ame ignores the redness on her face.

"What's wrong with you? I told you I was in a period of crisis and you ask me out? I think I'm going to hang up."

He chuckles.

"You're so cute when you're playing hard to get. Don't worry, I'm infatuated, so I'll definitely chase after you."

She gulps because he's saying such words at such a late hour at night and the sound of his voice makes her heart pound. It's disturbing.

"O-okay, good night!"

She quickly hangs up and sighs. She makes a quick reminder in her head to never call Oikawa at night, in risk of getting a bad case of tachycardia and insomnia.

Seconds later he sends her a text.

[Sorry, did you get flustered? I didn't mean to scare you. You're still okay with going out?]

[I'm fine. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, if my parents don't lock me up in my room] she replies right away.

[I'll come to save you if it happens ^^]

[Ugh, I think you'll pass out once my dad sees you. He's really intimidating.]

[Aw, don't worry I'm your knight in shining armor.]

She always knew Oikawa liked cheesy things, but that's a whole new level. Just for the thrill of it she decides to mess with him a bit.

[Actually, I think Iwaizumi would be better as a knight than you, haha.]

[What?!]  
[What's that supposed to mean]  
[Ame-chan, do you like Iwa-chan?]  
[Answer me!]

[Oikawa, you're being too pushy, it was just a suggestion. I'm going to sleep.]

[You didn't answer my question.]  
[Oh well, it doesn't matter because I know you won't resist me for long.]  
[Goodnight princess]

Ame grins at his last texts and puts her phone on her desk. Today has been a crappy day, but at least she's not alone and things will get better eventually. They'll find a new team. She'll figured it out, she promises to herself.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Just a quick update before I get back to my monstrous ton of work. School is killing me, but at least I'm learning lots of interesting things ahah. As always, thank you all for reading, reviewing and following this story. It makes me happy. Until next time..._


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Ame-chan!"

Oikawa casually walks to her with his bike like he owns the place. She is leaning on the park's fence. He is taller than last time she saw him, she notes. It was three weeks ago but somehow he managed to grow. Boys are so lucky at this age, they grow like plants under the sunlight.

"Hi", she grins.

She grabs her bike and walks beside him. They are both in their casual clothes, not their tracksuits, just like two normal teenagers. It's a little bit odd because it's the first time.

"How was your first day as a suspended student?" He says with a mischievious smile.

She pouts.

"Stop making fun of me! I had to do all the chores this morning. And my mom even made me join her lessons! I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"Oh?" Oikawa quirks an eyebrow. "She's a teacher? What does she teach?"

"Ballet."

He stops in his tracks. The idea of Ame taking ballet lessons flashes before his eyes and it's really surprising. To be honest he didn't expect that. A little snicker and a tchak brings him out of his stupor.

"Oh my, you should see your face right now" she laughs as she stares at the picture she just took on her phone. "That's the best reaction I ever got from someone."

Oikawa recovers quickly and walks a bit behind her.

"Wait, are you a dancer? You never told me about it."

"It's because I'm not! I used to dance when I was younger because of my mother but I stopped."

"Why?"

She lifts her left arm and gently spreads it out to the side. Then she looks back at him.

"Do you see any graciousness in those moves?"

She's right, her arms are thin, but firm and toned. They scream strength and crave for powerful spikes, not graceful swings. She's too clumsy to be elegant. But despite that, Oikawa still finds it ridiculously alluring. She looks so steady and yet he still thinks she could break like thin glass.

"You know, you should give yourself more credit. Others might see your beauty when you don't", he says softly.

Her eyes widden in shock. She leaves her bike against a wall and comes to him. She's close and he stiffens, unsure.

"Oikawa, are you okay? Did you just say something nice without hidden intentions?"

And something ridiculously cheesy at that. His cheeks turn light pink as she giggles. Since when do girls make him feel flustered?

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

They put the snacks they just bought on his bike's rack.

"I don't know, there's not much to do around here" he shrugs.

"Hey! Is that how you usually plan your dates? Because honestly that's lame." She sticks her tongue.

"Stop complaining! If you wanted to go out with me you should have ideas." He pauses. "Well, you know you'll never run out on things to do with me here." He says in a suggestive tone.

She snorts.

"You're so shameless Oikawa."

He stops and laughs with her.

"For real, there's nothing to do in this area. It's the countryside after all. Let's just hang out."

They leisurely head down the slope that leads to flat ground, a usual thing in Miyagi's mountainous settings.

"I wonder what it's like to live in a big city" she muses.

"Ame-chan, do you want to live in Tokyo?"

"I don't know. I would be alone." She pauses. "Would you go with me?"

He's taken aback by her straightforward words, always so honest and blunt. He doesn't know if it's refreshing or uncomfortable. She's so different from him, who's never really serious and only speaks with well defined lines.

"I think it's too early for us to plan our elopement."

She laughs quietly and turns away from him.

Oikawa can't help but add "but if you kidnapped me, yes, I would go to Tokyo with you."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is."

She looks back at him, and he can actually see in her eyes that she believes him, even though he said it just like that. It's just a stupid promise he makes as a capricious teenager. But it doesn't matter, because at the moment he is serious about it. He would do anything to please her, because he likes her. Oikawa just simply forgets that feelings are fickle, he forgets about all the girls he was ready to conquer the world for, the same girls he forgot just a month later. Because that's what young love is, giving everything you have in a moment of inspiration and changing your mind afterwards. Repeatedly.

He takes her hand.

* * *

Ame stares at her phone, her brows furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Oikawa asks. He is beside her and they are both leaning on a railing at the side of an open court. Their empty snacks lay at their feet. Boys not older than twelve are playing under the afternoon sun. Loud laughters erupt now and then.

She types something on her screen and lets it fall in her pocket. He can see her irritation through her gesture.

"It's Misaki. She couldn't find new members."

Her shoulders slump a bit. Oikawa doesn't know what to do. No teammates means no team, and that means no matches. She has been so eager to play before they started high school, it must be such a disappointment. He doesn't know what he would do if his teammates abruptly decided to leave him.

Oikawa doesn't know what to say, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, something he always does, he speaks about himself.

"Do you know why I started playing volleyball?"

"No, but you're going to tell me anyway."

He chuckles quietly.

"I started because the setters I saw on tv looked like the smartest guys on earth."

Ame blinks. Then she gives him an amused look.

"You know, you don't look like it at first but you're really a nerd." She giggles and he feels a bit self conscious. It's been a while since someone saw him like that. "I think I like that. You should show this side of you more often."

Instantly, he relaxes. Right, she's not a judgemental girl, so he has nothing to be embarrassed of. But still, it'll take a while, or maybe never, for him to show himself with all his quirks and lousy holes to her.

"A-Anyway! What I was trying to say," he keeps talking with a smooth voice "is that it started somewhere, but now, the only place where I can truly be happy is on the court."

She grins gently. "That's where I belong as well. But seems like the court doesn't want me." She rubs her nose. "You're so lucky to play. Before that, I thought teammates were something easily acquired and I was wrong. Teammates depend on each other. Everyone is needed and necessary." She stares at the ground. One player can lift the team up, but one player will never be a team. _There's nothing I can do on my own_ , she thinks. _I may become stronger and sharpen my skills, but it's useless if there is no team to be part of_. "Maybe I should just give up. Maybe I'm wasting my time. You're so lucky to play."

He grabs her by the shoulders, his face dark and serious. Her eyes widden. She never thought he was capable of looking like that.

"Don't!" He shouts and almost shakes her. "Never say that." He adds more calmly. It's the second time that she exposes her doubts to him, he realizes. Doesn't she have any willpower? "I never want to hear that from you again."

She frowns at his outburst.

"But that's the truth" she protests. "How do you want me to keep doing that, everything, when they all left? There's no point in being stubborn like that."

"You still have your friend. Are you going to abandon her just like the others did?"

She bites her lips at that.

"Are you going to run away like a coward?" Oikawa knows his words are harsh but she has to hear it. If it's too much to bear, then it means she'll never have any resolve. "Will you renounce to the feeling of getting the last kill for a match point?"

She grabs his wrist and he realizes he's still holding her shoulders. He lets go.

"Of course I don't want to." She says softly. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep trying! Find a team. Find a coach. Practice and come to the InterHigh."

"You make it sound like it's so easy."

"Maybe. We both know it's not but, I believe in you."

She stares at him. He truly does believe in her. Maybe that's even the most honest thing he ever said to her. And just like that, she's certain that everything will work out. Just because he said it would. It's funny how sometimes a single word from a single person can change everything, so much that we don't realize that we are, in fact, the ones that make the difference.

"What do you want to accomplish the most?"

"To win everything at Nationals" she immediately answers without a thought.

"Right" he smirks. "I don't know what else I expected." She grins at him. "Then in three years, at the end of high school, I will tell you that I have beaten Ushiwaka and gone to Nationals, and you will tell me that you have won everything. Is that okay with you?"

He holds out his hand and waits.

"Deal!" She takes it and beams. Next to them, the group of children cheer loudly as if to seal their second oath of the day.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Ame sets on feet on the ground, her eyes scanning the area in hope. She's been there just three months ago, surely she'll recognize something, like a tree or a familiar house, right?

"We're lost, aren't we?" The voice keeps nagging behind her. She looks back and almost snaps her neck.

"I'm not lost, I'm just looking for directions!"

Misaki rolls her eyes.

"Same difference. Let's just ask someone."

They leave the seat of their bikes and walk alongside for a few minutes, before Ame points at a little convenience store with a victorious "aha!".

"I know this store, the gym is just around the corner."

It's the one they bought their snacks at that evening, just after Iwaizumi, Oikawa and her finished practice.

"Let's go then," Misaki sighs.

They stop in front of a little gym with wooden walls. Through the open doors they can hear sneakers' squeak and a few voices.

"What did you say about him again?" Misaki stares at the entrance, her eyes calculating.

"Coach Amano is a great trainer, he knows what he's doing. He's just a bit… scary."

"How much?"

"What?"

"On a scale from one to ten, how much would you rate him?"

Ame snorts. Typical from Misaki to want to plan and number everything.

"I'll say it's an eight. More than Sadako but less than when your parents call you by your first and last name."

"Fantastic."

"Well, at least that's when you keep making the same mistake less than thrice. Past the second, I don't know what happens. No one ever came back from it to tell their tales."

The blond girl takes a deep breath.

"All right. Let's greet him. Introduce me then let me do the talking."

"Are you sure? You don't even know him."

Misaki gives her a look that clearly says "who do you think I am?"

Ame waves it off.

"Fine. Let's get in."

* * *

"Both your receives are disasters, you know that?"

Misaki takes a gulp of her water bottle, panting all the while. They've been running and jumping for the past two hours in a vague attempt to impress the coach. Behind them the other kids of the neighbourhood the two girls played with keep doing their routine. Ame rubs her head sheepishly.

"Yeah… we know that."

Coach Amano puts his hands on his hips.

"The test I just put you through was made to identify your strengths and weaknesses. I think I've seen it all."

 _And now's the moment he kicks us out_ , Misaki thinks.

"Wait!" Ame protests as if she read her friend's mind. "We'll get better! And even if there's only two of us now, I swear we'll find teammates! Just give us a chance! We'll find enough players so you can train our team."

He lifts an eyebrow.

"I wasn't done talking" he snaps.

Ame gasps like a child being scolded after her heated outburst.

"I don't care if the two of you are the only idiots on the team."

Misaki gets ready to show her way of thinking to this obnoxious old man. He may know a lot about volleyball but that doesn't make it up for his harshness.

"As long as you want to play, I'll train you." He finally declares. "I'll never turn off someone who wants to be on the court that much."

Ame sends her a joyful look of victory and Misaki can't help but smirk at that.

"Thank you."

They bow deeply. Coach Amano snorts.

"Just wait to see before you thank me. Some have regretted later. Come here tomorrow at four. You'll play with the other kids like today. Ah, and about what you were saying earlier Kozuki" he stares at them and Ame almost flinches under his glare. With a tiny, almost invisible smile, he says "you'll definitely get better."

Ame beams and exchanges a bump fist with Misaki. First step, finding a coach: mission accomplished.

* * *

Ame hops on top of the playground slide and lets her feet dangle. It's almost seven o'clock and the park is empty, its usual troublemakers known as children already at home for shower and dinner.

She lazily leans her back on the yellow railing. She doesn't know what it is but there's something comforting about parks at night, maybe it's the silent moment of rest after harboring laughters and cries all day long, or maybe it's just the quiet buzzing of the lighting.

She wonders if when she's older she'll be able to come and enjoy simple things like that. Being an adult must be so tiring and boring, like running around to get things done nonstop, without seeing that you're running in circle. Ame wishes she'd never grow up. Of course it's impossible, because time goes on and waits for no one. But still, if only things couldn't change, just for once.

"Wow, you look like you're thinking really hard about life."

She beams at his cheeky tone.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Me thinking, I mean."

He snorts and pokes a finger at her bear calves. She shudders at the feathery touch. She's currently sitting on top of the slide's rig but somehow Oikawa and his monstrous height manage to get is head to reach her side.

"Are you going to stay up there all the while?" He lifts his head. "That's not very polite towards me." He chides.

"Just let me look down at you for once. It's not everyday I get to see your face from that angle."

He blinks and smirks. "Do you like the view?"

The light hits his face just right when he tilts his head and his tired but gleaming eyes just make her want to grab his jaw between her fingers. She coughs and the light flush on her cheeks is just what he's been looking for. Beaten at her own game Ame slides down and dusts her skirt.

"Have you been doing well? You look like you haven't slept for a while."

She lets him take her hand and lead her to a bench where they can both sit.

"Are you saying I look like shit, Ame-chan? Because I don't."

"And the drama king is back at it again," she chuckles. "But you didn't answer my question."

"You neither."

"You look handsome." She blurts out. He lifts an amused eyebrow and she realizes some things are better left unsaid, lying safely in her mind. _Why am I so awkward_ , she screams internally. "I-I mean… it's not what I meant! Wait, I'm not saying you're ugly either, everyone can testify you're not, but… urgh can we forget what I've been saying for the last five minutes?"

Oikawa decides to not push her too much and lays his arm at the back of the bench. She seems to relax and leans her head against it.

"I've been trying to get my serve to a whole new level" he explains. "If I put more power in it, it'll become impossible for anyone on the other side of the court to receive it."

"But it'll be impossible for you to control it," she points out. "You're trading precision for power. Chances are no one will receive it but it'll be out anyway."

"I'll control it" he says. "Maybe not for now, but I'll definitely master that serve. You'll see."

She smiles at his confidence.

"I can't wait. But just, don't do anything stupid and take care of your body, okay?"

He brings a hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture of hurt.

"Are my looks all you're interested in? Here I thought you liked me for my brilliant mind."

"You're insufferable," Ame chuckles. "And who said I liked you anyway?"

"That's it, you killed me and my poor heart." He keeps up with his silly pick up lines and drops his head on her shoulder to emphasize his death.

She chuckles and lets him be.

After a short while in their comfortable position she takes his hand in her own and fiddle with his fingers.

"Oikawa?"

"Mmh?" His voice is muffled and she can feel his breath on her collarbone.

"What are we?" The question that's been burning on her tongue finally lashes out.

He sits back more properly.

"What do you mean?" He says stupidly on purpose.

He should have seen in coming. Hell, he could have smell it from miles.

"This thing we have," she gestures her hand in the air "What is it to you?"

He tries to calculate the right answer to give her. Of course everything has been going perfectly smooth between them, it's about time someone begins to ask questions. He thought about it, a lot, and he hasn't come to a conclusion yet. Does he want a relationship with her? He likes her, but he always likes the girls he's seeing in the beginning before it fades. Of course Oikawa is not a heartless bastard, despite what some may say, and he does his best not to hurt the girls who have unfaltering admiration for him, even more for those brave enough to confess. But with Ame, it's more complicated. Well, she's part of the reason why he has turned off so many confessions since the beginning of the school year. He would have accepted some (especially when they come from older girls) if it wasn't for her and her honest voice and her burning passion for the same thing he wakes up for in the morning, namely volleyball. But somehow he's still hesitating. _You're just scared to get involved_ , a voice says at the back of his mind.

"Is it necessary to put a name on everything?" He buys his time.

"Yes" she replies seriously. "Where do we stand?"

This "we" she says so easily is just a chimera for now, something that's visible but not quite real yet. Like a dream about to be narrated. She waits impatiently and has dropped his hand she was playing with a while ago. It still lays forgotten on her lap.

Oikawa licks his lips.

"We…"

* * *

 _A/N_

 _O_ _kay, so I know my update pace is quite random, but I hope you haven't forgotten about this story ahah. The next few chapters should be coming very soon, and starting from chapter twelve they'll be longer as well. Thank you for reading, I hope you still find the story interesting. Next to come up: chapter eleven, in which Oikawa is an indecisive trash can, Ame is a persistent brat and I get to introduce two new characters. It's time the girls meet new teammates. Until then, have a nice day! (or evening)_

 _Ah and also, to those who review, thank you so much, I read everything and it means a lot. You're the best, keep it up! I jump every time I get an email from that lol_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"I like you." She simply declares. "Do you like me back?"

Oikawa doesn't dare to move under her gaze.

This girl is too honest for her own good. He wonders how someone can be so light and reveal their game just like this. It's something he could never bring himself to do. He gently fixes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You got me wrapped around your finger since the beginning."

"Stop fooling around," Ame mutters.

She always felt it, that little something that throws her off a bit, but right now it is clearer than ever. Oikawa Toru is a facade. He'll never let anyone close enough to see through the thick layers he built. His heart is buried deep and he has no intention to gift it. At times she did perceive some peaks of what's underneath the shell, like that evening after the practice match in the garden, when he let himself be, or maybe he just slipped, too caught of in the moment, but that breach closed just as quickly as it cracked. Oikawa constantly wears a mask and no one knows what is behind it.

She almost tells him it is alright if he doesn't answer. But she can't because she wants to know so bad, and once she sets her mind on something she is too stubborn to let go. Even if it'll cause more pain than good.

She tilts her head.

"Is it so hard for you to acknowledge your feelings?"

Oikawa pulls his collar.

"You're merciless Ame-chan." He sighs. "You already know everything but you just want me to admit it, don't you?"

Since when have the tables turn? Since when is she the one leading the play, when he made all the moves until now? Oikawa has been thinking the whole time that he is the master of the game, the one who guides the whimsical dance they've been keeping on around each other. Maybe he's been wrong.

"No, I don't. I never know those kind of things. You're making me more subtle than I really am." She admits bitterly. "It's the opposite, actually. You're the one who never tells me anything and I, I can't read you."

She stares at the ground and refuses to meet his eyes. Oikawa wants to punch himself. He should just tell her what she wants to hear and that would settle the issue. But the words won't come out. The fact is, he doesn't even know how he feels, and even if he did, he has no idea how to deal with it. He never has confessed to anyone. He never has directly told anyone what he felt for them, because he's always joking and hiding when it comes down to it. He always sounds over affectionate to keep control over others but he never says the important things. The ones that matter. And that's the walking contradictory mess he really is.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Too bad." She chuckles bitterly.

It aches. She has just shown herself to him, her feelings, the most intimate thing she owns, just to be left with no answer. A cry in the wind. A drop of water in a puddle.

"Alright." She takes a deep breath and exhales. Maybe that's the end, but at least she wants to know. In her mind, there is only one reason that would make him so hesitant. She's not sure if you wants to know, and if it turns out to be what she thinks it'll devastate her. But sometimes you have to destroy yourself to get something.

She looks at him right in the eye and he's drawn in the fierce tone of her voice.

"Is there anyone else you're unsure about?"

 _There is. He's a player. I'm sure he isn't spending all his time with just me and my stupid self. I should have known, he can have way better than me._

Oikawa flinches and straightens his back.

"What?! Who do you take me for? Of course you're the only one I-" he stops, short on words. What comes next?

Ame turns away and hides her face. She's going to cry, Oikawa thinks. It's over, the jerkface he is just broke her heart.

"Hey…" he grabs her wrist and makes her look at him. He sees with relief that her face is perfectly dry. There's even something different that graces her features.

Amusement?

Oikawa is too shocked to say anything.

"So to sum up, you don't want to decide on whether you like me or not, but you can assure I'm the only one."

She laughs quietly, because he's such an idiot and his dumbfounded look right now is just priceless. Bastard made her doubt herself so much.

Finally he recovers and puts his large hand on the top of her head.

"Are you laughing at me now Ame-chan? That's just so mean after what you've just put me through."

"You deserve it." The replies comes sharper than she intended. "You're an idiot" she says softly, more composed now. "Misaki was right, you're a problem. You attract problems. A problem child that problems everything."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"See, you're problematic."

She waves his hand off her hair and confronts him.

"You'll fall for me." She decides with a smile. No doubts now, she looks more like herself. "If you're hesitating right now, I'll make sure there's nothing to think about. I will make you fall for me. Until your pretty prickly face sees mine in everything, anytime."

She's crazy, he muses. What kind of mess has he got himself into? Only twisted girls would make such statements. But the truth is, he can hear his stupid heart beating like a drum and seeing the glow of defiance in her black eyes, he's certain she can as well. _You're a genius_ , he thinks. _A manipulative mastermind who'll play me until there's nothing left_. And he can't even stop himself. He must be even crazier.

"I'll look forward to it. Good luck with that." He smirks.

She smirks back.

* * *

"Wow, they're really tall for middle schoolers aren't they?"

"That's because you're a shorty." Misaki waves off.

"Hey! I'm not short, I'm almost 1.70 meters tall! "

"That's what they all say," she smirks.

Ame slaps her friend's hand.

"Rude!"

"Careful" Misaki rubs her taped fingers. "Those hands are precious."

"Oh, sorry."

Ame can't believe it's already near the end of her first year of high school. Between classes, homework and practice, it happened so fast. But at least, things are about to begin. Under the bleachers, several courts foster the players' ruthless matches. All of them middle schoolers who'll soon graduate and start high school. All of them potential teammates.

They wait in the hallway for a group of girls to come out once they finish their games.

"They're from Hachizuke aren't they?" The wing spiker asks.

"Yeah, it's not too far from our school so a lot of them come to Ishihara in junior high."

"Nice. Try to smile and look cool."

"I always look cool." Misaki replies but Ame has already stepped towards the younger girls.

"Hi everyone!" She greets merrily.

Misaki crosses her arms around her chest while she watches her friend chat with the group. A few giggles erupt and they talk for a bit before some girls take their leave. Only two of them remain and Misaki decides to join them.

"It's my friend, Fukuoka Misaki." Ame introduces.

"Hi, I'm cool and a setter. Not necessarily in that order." She sends a side glance to Ame who chuckles.

Misaki looks at the two girls in front of them. They are shorter than her but not by much, at least for the one who holds a bottle, and that's good given that Misaki is quite tall.

"I'm Murano Reika!" the one on the left bows, her wavy short hair dangle against her neck.

"I'm Hasegawa Nao." The other says with a small voice. She's petite and probably the cutest child one has ever seen.

Misaki nods.

"They're going to be our juniors next year!" Ame beams.

"Really? Do you intend to join the club then?"

"Yes, Fukuoka-senpai!"

Misaki'll never admit it, but she loves to be called that way. It won't be unpleasing to hear it everyday.

"That's great" she smirks. "I can't wait to work with you."

"Yeah" Ame adds. "It'll be fun. Let's do our best, and go to Nationals, and win all our games."

"Isn't that a bit early to make plans?" Misaki asks. "You're always going too fast."

"That's because I'm a thunder lightning. I don't wait for anything," she winks.

Misaki shakes her head.

"Plus" Ame raises a finger in the air "don't you think it's thrilling to aim for the biggest target?"

"Definitely" Reika replies without missing a beat. Nao nods shyly.

"Ha, see? We're going to make an awesome team!" Ame flings her arms around the girls' shoulders. "I think we were made for one another."

Reika giggles and Nao blushes. Misaki smirks.

"Let the poor kids go, you're making everyone uncomfortable."

"Rude!" Ame sticks her tongue.

Misaki turns to the other two.

"Sorry about that, everthing is not quite right in her mind."

The middle schoolers look amused at their antics.

"Hey!"

"But I can assure you one thing, she knows how to get a spike in." She says more seriously.

Ame gives her a complicit look.

"You're going to embarass me!" She jokes. "But one thing's sure, I can't wait to play with you" she beams.

Nao and Reika like the two girls already.

* * *

Ame puts on her sneakers and closes her locker. Already in her tracksuit, she stretches cautiously while she waits for Misaki for their daily run to Amano's gym. It's become a habit to warm up that way before the few hours of torture -cough- practice the coach indulges them with. And true to his word, he kept his promise: the girls are now quite good with receives. It has been something ridiculously long and rigorous to instil into their clumsy way of moving on court, but after hours of shouting and scolding and desperately pulling his hair of frustration on the coach's part, the girls can manage to save a ball not too badly. They're a little above average, not by much, but that's a big step forward. And given the short months it took and the fact that he didn't lose all his hair, Amano is quite proud of their achievement. No more ugly beginner's receives.

"Kozuki!"

Ame turns towards the voice which belongs to a boy, one of her classmate. She believes he's part of the boys volleyball team.

"Kazuo? Is anything wrong?"

He looks distraught.

"Something happened! You have to come, it's your friend." He speaks so fast it takes a moment for her to understand the meaning of his words.

She drops her bag and follows him through the corridors.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Oh my god," Ame gasps.

Misaki's wrist is swollen, a dark bruise slowly forms on her pale skin like an ugly stain.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Ame rushes to her friend in the sick bay, forgetting about the boy who brought her here in the first place. Sitting on the bed, Misaki nods in thanks and quietly Kazuo leaves the two girls.

"What happened? Is it broken?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not!"

Ame fidgets around, her hands rise, then come back to her sides, clenching. She doesn't know what to do. Her eyes are locked on the swollen wrist. It must hurt like hell.

Misaki sighs. She knows her friend is worried but really, there's nothing to be done.

"I just injured myself during PE class. The nurse said it'll heal in three weeks."

"That's bad. Really bad. Do you want some ice? Bandages? Anything?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Ame sighs and rubs her forearm.

"Really, ou should stop saying you're fine. You can complain you know. Or even cry. I won't judge you."

"Who do you think I am?" Misaki snorts. "I'm not a frail thing you know. But if you want you can go and buy me my favorite snack. And do my homework."

"I think you're being too complainant now."

"You're right, you wouldn't even understand my homework."

"You're insufferable."

They stay in a comfortable silence before Ame asks, "What sport were you playing? I mean during P.E class."

"Is it that important?"

Ame sends her a knowing look.

"I'm curious."

"Running." Misaki replies with reluctance.

"Ah, I knew it! You really do have a problem with running."

"Oh shut up!" Misaki groans halfheartedly.

Since their first practice Ame has been shocked to find out that someone on this earth could loathe running more than anything. Jogging is Misaki's worst enemy (and she doesn't refrain from saying it out loud on the daily run her friend forces her into every afternoon and weekend).

Ame sits on the bed next to her.

"Does it hurt?" She asks more seriously.

"Yes. But it's alright, I'm strong," the setter says as she puts on the splint just like the nurse taught her. It'll be annoying for the next three weeks, but at least she didn't hurt herself on her dominant hand.

Ame shakes her head.

"You always tell me to take care of myself. It's really weird that I get to be the one to scold you for once." She smiles.

"As if," Misaki glares.

Ame chuckles. Suddenly she realizes she's also been giving advice to another boy who overworks himself. _I really have a thing with setters_ , she thinks. They are like lost cats in the streets that she has to take care of. Maybe she should consider to open a shelter for them or something. _A setter shelter sounds fun_ , but she digresses.

"Three weeks, uh?"

"Yeah" Misaki muses. "Sorry about practice. I suppose it's too late now, we should call the coach before he starts to get a panic attack."

Her friend laughs at that and Misaki keeps thinking.

"You keep training, I'll try to do something else not to slack off. Maybe I'll work on strategies or I'll think about what we can improve and prepare for the new team. Ah, and the spring Interhigh is in less than ten days. Maybe we should go and see what the enemy looks like."

"Wow, you sound exactly like a vicious war commander."

The setter gives her a wolfish grin.

"Thanks."

Ame smiles. She reminds herself that even if her friend may lack endurance for running, when it comes to volleyball Misaki is the most dedicated player. She can always count on her. They're forced into three weeks of break, but it won't go to waste.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me. It's almost over and none of them seem worn out." Misaki mutters.

"Their game is fast and clear-cut," coach Amano notes, "just as expected from the best female team of the department."

He agreed to come to watch the plays with his students, because he knows there are a few things the two girls can learn here.

"Amazing" Ame whispers.

The whistle blows and a deadly silence takes place for Niiyama's server, a silence that predicts the pain it'll do to the opposite team.

The girl musters a perfect jump serve, and after being barely saved by the opponent the ball comes back to Niiyama's side of the court. Its path is particularly twisted, but the libero saves it easily like it's not a big deal. Quick to react, the girl in the front sets it up for another girl who spikes it through the block. The ball cuts through like a knife. Niiyama win their ticket to their last match before the Nationals.

The crowd erupts in cry and claps. With their burgundy uniforms, Ame and Misaki are completely lost in the mass of Niiyama's student, it's as if their team has put the entire room in a complete frenzy in their powerful racking of points, for their match can hardly be considered anything else. The opposing team had no chance from the beginning.

Misaki and Ame slowly make their way out of the sports hall. Both girls are oddly quiet. The coach turns to them.

"So, that's it for the day. I believe we've seen all there is to see. What do you think about what they're capable of?"

"They're outstanding." Ame says. "I knew they were strong, but seeing them for real is another thing. They're monsters." She chews on her cheek.

"They're on another level," Misaki agrees. "Hell, they demolished the other team. No wonder they go to nationals every year."

The man smirks.

"Do you chicken out?"

"No" comes the immediate reply. He crosses his arms, satisfied.

"Good, because next year we'll do everything to win against them. You'll be the ones on the court and I'll make sure you stand your ground. Don't worry, you'll definitely stand a chance. We'll work on that."

"I can't wait" Ame beams, although she knows it means practice will be harsher. She's so excited about it.

"Good. Get some rest, and be prepared for practice tomorrow. I hope you're ready to taste blood, because you'll do at the end of the day."

"You're creepy, coach" Misaki comments.

"Yeah, that's so dramatic." Ame chuckles, even though she knows she won't tomorrow.

"Whatever kids. Don't stay out too late. Eat veggies. See you tomorrow."

"What a lunatic," the blond girl mutters once he leaves. "Are you going home now?"

"I don't think so," Ame stretches. "There's something I need to see."

"You mean someone" Misaki replies knowingly. "Going to see the seijoh princess again?"

Ame snorts at the nickname.

"You should stop calling him that, it's not really nice."

"Whatever. Is he playing today?"

"He should have almost finished now."

"Let's get it over with then."

* * *

"That was a good game!" Ame holds out her fist as Iwaizumi comes out, his white jacket and duffle bag on his shoulder. He smirks and bumps his fist against hers and behind him two other first years come out and do the same.

"Uh?" She tilts her head.

"Uh?" The one with black hair repeats.

"Oh, we thought you came for us, but turns out you're here just for Iwa. Such a shame. Here I thought we had a personal cheerleader", says the other.

Ame chuckles.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I like you already."

"Why is it not surprising?" Misaki snorts to herself.

"They're my teammates, Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro." Iwaizumi introduces.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kozuki Ame. And for your information, I'm not a cheerleader, I'm a player! Well technically I'm not, I'm not even part of a club anymore because they shut our gym after I was suspended, but I guess the most important thing that defines a player is the spirit right? That and hard work. And the will to win."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stare at her, completely lost in her rambling.

"That's a long story," she ends up waving her hand.

Ame then eyes her friend, the only who hasn't introduce herself, who stays silent. Don't be rude, she screams mentally. Misaki rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'm Fukuoka Misaki. Not a fan of your team, I'm just hanging out with this idiot, no offense."

"None taken" Matsukawa replies.

"Hey! I take offense!"

The two girls start to bicker on their own while the boys just watch, amused.

"Is it just me or she has something of an Ice Queen?" Matsukawa says about the taller girl.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. Hanamaki flings his arm around his shoulder.

"Forget about it man, she's out of reach."

"So, where's the star we're all waiting for?" Misaki asks with impatience.

"Like always, he takes ages to get ready."

"You mean Oikawa? Expect him to come out in three hours." Hanamaki kindly signifies.

"Maybe we should get something to eat and come back later." Ame suggests.

"Aw man, I think we could eat and get a night of sleep then come back."

Ame chuckles, not in the least disturbed by the way Matsukawa called her.

"Good idea. I'll be off right now" Misaki turns around.

"Wait!" Her friend grabs her tshirt. "Stay, it'll be fun."

The tall girl doesn't have the time to protest because the hero of the day makes his great entrance, one worthy of an award ceremony with red carpet and everything. How he manages to do it, simply dressed in a tracksuit, no one knows.

"You're late" Ame notes.

"Yeah."

"We've been waiting for hours." The others follow, although it's not been ten minutes.

"It takes time to look phenomenal, you know." Oikawa shares a blinding smile.

"You look like shit."

"Iwa-chan!"

Everyone chuckles.

"So, what do we do now?" Hanamaki asks.

"What about ramen? I'm starving."

"You didn't even play" Misaki notes.

"Watching is tiring" Ame pouts.

"Ramen it is, then. Shittykawa, you're paying for everyone."

"What? Why me?" Oikawa whines.

Ame puts her hand on his forearm.

"Oh, just be a gentleman for once."

He looks down at her and says with a charming smile, "I always am a gentleman."

She snickers.

"No you're not."

"Biggest lie ever."

"That wasn't believable at all."

"Have you all decided to league against me?!" He wails and crosses his arms on his chest. "That's so mean. Especially coming from you, I feel betrayed, Ame-chan."

She just laughs and he proceeds to try to look hurt while refraining a grin. Her face sparkles when she smiles like that, and that would be lethal to him one day. Although he is one of the smartest people he knows, Oikawa doesn't mind acting like an idiot if it amuses her.

"Is he always that insufferable?" Misaki asks.

"Yes, you have no idea" Iwaizumi answers.

"Please someone makes him move, or we'll stay here all night."

Matsukawa's prayer is heard and at last someone gets the six feet tall child to move.

"Come on, that last dump you did was so cool! That deserves a treat. Let's go!" Ame grabs his arm and Oikawa lets her drag him. The others follow suit, eager to finally get something to eat, eventually for free. With a bit of luck, the girl in red will even make Oikawa pay the bill. She looks like she can make him do everything she pleases.

* * *

"I'm glad you're tagging along" Ame says as she walks next to her friend.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you hang around rowdy sweaty boys on your own."

"Aww, you care so much about me Misaki, you're adorable."

The setter slaps her shoulder with her other hand, the one that isn't disabled. Ame grins.

"Isn't there a word for people who use violence and deny when they fall in love? What is it called again? Tsundere?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The neon lights of the room flash while the unceasing music fills the room.

"Do you guys come here often?" Ame asks as she eyes the arcade games.

"If we're not at practice or eating ramen, we're usually here." Matsukawa answers.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Misaki notices.

"Cool kids don't do their homework."

"Exactly" Ame nods.

"Hey, are you best friend with Matsun now Ame-chan?"

"Yeah maybe" she chuckles. "Let's play!"

After a few games they head towards the basketball game.

"Not that one again," Iwaizumi groans.

"Eh? Why?"

He stares at Ame with a painful look on his face.

"I hate to say something good about Shittykawa, but there's a reason he's a good setter. He naturally has a good aim."

"Really? Well I suppose that makes sense."

"Do you want to challenge me Ame-chan?" He uses her head as an armrest. "Let's have a bet to make it funnier." He grins.

"Kozuki, don't." Iwaizumi warns.

She shrugs.

"I can't turn down a game."

Oikawa's grin widdens.

"What do you want to bet?" She asks. She wonders what she'll make him do if she wins. Something ridiculous and embarrassing for sure.

"I don't know yet. Let's decide later. We'll do it in two sets."

"Fine. Be ready to get wrecked."

"You, be ready to get wrecked." He says with a mischievous tone.

"That won't end well" Iwaizumi shakes his head.

"What?!" Ame yells.

Next to her Oikawa throws his hands in the air.

"Yay!" He cheers.

The others sigh behind them.

"Why isn't this surprising?"

"He doubled her score."

"She's completely busted."

Ame turns to them with despair.

"Hey, why didn't anyone told me he was an expert at that game?"

"Iwaizumi told you" they sweat drop.

Oikawa throws his arm around her shoulder.

"You can give up now Ame-chan, there's no point in embarassing yourself with a second set."

She drawls away.

"Never!" She cries.

She turns to Misaki.

"That was pathetic" she sighs as the boys snicker.

"I know" Ame says with a tragic voice. "That's why you have to clear my name and get my honor back."

"No."

"Please! Only you can do that. I know your left wrist isn't completely healed, but you won't have to use it much."

"Still no."

"Pretty please. I thought we were friends! Friends are supposed to protect and get revenge for each other."

"Your idea of friendship is overdramatic, but I won't even comment. Listen, I'm tired, just get it over with and let him win."

Ame looks horrified.

"No! I don't want to own him anything. And that's not even the main reason."

Misaki lifts an eyebrow.

"Have you seen his face right now?" Ame explains further. "It's so smug, don't you want to slap him?"

"I think it's his natural face."

"I feel vexed."

Everyone ignores Oikawa.

"You just shouldn't have made the stupid bet."

"Please Misaki! You're a setter, I'm sure you can perfectly pinpoint."

"Dumbass, it's basketball, not volleyball."

"Ah? Did I hear someone talk about a duel between setters?"

He finally manages to catch her attention back.

"Yes Oikawa! Misaki'll kick your ass, then I'll win!"

"Can't we just go home?" Iwaizumi yawns.

"Please" Ame gives her friend a pleading look.

Misaki glares back.

"I don't think Fukuoka-chan wants everyone to see her lose" Oikawa grins. "She doesn't seem like the type to play unless she's sure to win."

The girl turns her scowl to the smug prince of Seijoh. Dealing with Ame's teasing is one thing, but Oikawa Tooru, a perfect stranger and annoying kid? There's no way she'll let that pass. (She convinces herself she's not upset because he's ridiculously good at reading people and he just hit on a sensitive nerve.)

"Put the coins in" Misaki storms towards the machine.

"Oh shit" Matsukawa says.

"Wouah, girls are creepy" Hanamaki whispers.

"Go Misaki!" Ame cheers. "You're my favorite setter!"

"You just triggered a hurricane," Iwaizumi sighs. "And it's too late for running to hide."

Ame beams at him. "At least Oikawa'll be the first to get shred."

He snorts. "Did something happen between you too? You look more angry than usual."

"Iwaizumi, are you saying I'm a fury?"

"What? N-No, I-"

"Because you'd be right to think so."

She smirks and cheers her friend on. The said girl takes the ball from Oikawa's hands and makes a perfect shot without touching the hoop.

"Just step aside and watch, Oikawa-chan," she says mockingly.

* * *

"Oh no, you only needed one more point" Ame sighs. "I guess I really own him a favor then. Ugh, I'm sure he has something sneaky in mind."

Misaki frowns and kicks a pebble, like an angry emo kid.

"Hey don't be so sad! You did well!"

"I'm not sad" she hisses.

Ame blinks and hugs her friend.

"You're such a bad sport! He would have lost if he didn't get a warm-up with the first set you know. Don't worry I'll comfort you."

Honestly she's not certain of that at all, but if it can lift Misaki's spirit up. The said girl throws her away.

"You're too clingy with me, I'm afraid the princess will get jealous." She smirks.

Ame chuckles and turns around to the boys behind them.

"That's nice of you to walk us home."

"You can thank me later Ame-chan" Oikawa winks.

She rolls her eyes playfully.

"You never stop, don't you."

"Don't listen to that idiot, we wouldn't let girls walk by themselves at night."

"Ah! I always knew Iwaizumi was the good guy between you two."

The boy turns his gaze to the side, a light blush on his face.

Oikawa draps his arm on Ame's shoulders. The others keep walking and soon the two of them are left to linger behind.

He slouches until his mouth is next to her ear and speaks in a low voice that only her can hear.

"Have you decided to make me suffer today?"

She shivers at the sudden proximity.

"What do you mean?" She asks faintly.

He looks at her, slowly gauging.

"You're cruel, you know, keeping me on my toes like that. I'm starting to suspect you're still mad about what happened the other day."

 _The nerve he's got!_ She thinks to herself. _But he's right, as always. I confessed to him and he didn't answer me..._ that _was cruel._

"I'm a petty person." She admits. "I said earlier that Misaki was a bad sport, but I'm even worse than her. You upset me. So what if I want to get back at you?"

Again, a side on which they are so similar. Oikawa knows he's petty and childish, he knows what it's like to not be able to refrain himself from doing stupid things he would never do in other circumstances. The only difference is that he'll never admit it out loud.

He removes his arm and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Revenge isn't very graceful you know. Most times you lose more than you win."

"Do you think I'll lose you?"

He's taken off short at the sudden question.

When he doesn't answer she just grins.

"Don't worry, I won't. And I won't lose _to_ you either. Remember, I said you'll fall for me."

Satisfied, she leaves him to catch up with the others. They are already in front of Misaki's house, waiting for the two latecomers.

As Ame approaches they say something to her and her laughter erupts like a chime in the night.

Although he won at most games at the arcade tonight, Oikawa feels like a sore loser. She is right, he can already feel he is losing. Oikawa frowns.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

A mass of the new second years are stacking in front of the board.

"Misaki!" Ame runs to her friend who is casually leaning against a metal pole.

"You're almost late for the first day of the school year. Neat."

Ame straightens her uniform as she catches her breath.

"Sorry" she laughs it off. "But I can't believe we're second years now! How weird."

They make their way to board where the class' lists are hung, ready to battle in the crowd.

"Yeah, who would have thought you'd pass your exams?" The setter adds with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!"

Ame glances at the dozens of names, looking for her own.

"I'm in class 2-3" she finally finds out.

"It's 2-1 for me" Misaki answers.

"Isn't it the one for smart kids? Congrats! How bad, we're no longer in the same class."

"Don't get lost without me."

Ame sticks her tongue.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much, Kaa-san. Let's go to the entrance ceremony."

The second years' ceremony is as boring as it sounds. They sit for an hour on uncomfortable chairs while not trying to fall asleep to the principal's speech on stage. Finally it ends and Ame stretches like a cat.

"I texted Nao-chan and Reika-chan. We'll meet beside the lockers then we'll show them the gym. For now, we just have to get the club papers and recruit newbies."

"How are we supposed to recruit? The volleyball club is not the worse but it's not popular either," Misaki frowns. "Shouldn't we have prepared cake or something to attract them?"

She curses herself for not thinking about it earlier. It's basic strategy, having something of interest to trade.

"Don't worry, I'm a charming person. They'll come with us," Ame puts her hand on her hips.

"I'm afraid whoever said this to you was lying."

"Mean!"

* * *

"Here are my favourite teammates!" Ame walks quickly to Reika and Nao.

The former greets her heartedly, the former shyly. _She's so adorable_ , Ame thinks about the petite girl.

"How do you like the school?" She asks as Misaki joins them.

"It's not that different from middle school" Reika nods. "Just bigger. How did the club recruiting go?"

"Quite well. We gave a few forms. There were some girls who were interested. Right, Ame?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited to begin! Let's go see the gym."

They push the double doors open and switch on the lights. It takes a few seconds for everything to be lit up. Ame gazes the court with nostalgia. Her last real practice there was when the third years left after the Interhigh, when they were understaffed. After the second years left, there was no point keeping the entire gym for two girls, so it was given to another club. Thankfully Misaki and Ame could practice with Amano, and now the gym is theirs again. Ame will have to thank Sadao of the student concil later, as he gave her club a second chance.

"Nice" Reika grins. "That's not bad at all."

Ame beams. "I know right? What do you think, Nao-chan?"

"It's" she coughs "it's great..."

 _She's a shy girl_ , Misaki makes a mental note. We'll have to make her comfortable and not push too much. She read a few books during the holidays about group dynamics to prepare. They'll need a good team cohesion once practice starts. _I hope we won't traumatize her too much._

"Okay! Practice starts at the end of the week." Ame explains. "You'll meet coach Amano then. Let's exchange numbers! I'll create a group chat and I'll add the others later, so we can always keep in touch."

 _Here's someone who gets easily comfortable_ , Misaki thinks.

Once Reika and Nao take their leave, the girls drop by the teachers' room to give the club papers. As the students in charge of the club, they have to take care of that until maybe they find someone like a manager.

Beside her locker, Ame stares at her phone absently, her outdoor shoes still in hand.

"Snap out of it."

She jumps and knocks her head on the open locker.

"What the hell" she looks at Misaki accusingly.

"Nothing. You spaced out again. Is it because of him again?"

Memories of the spring tournament come to her mind, still fresh despite the fact that it's been three weeks already.

 _Oikawa wipes the sweat off his forehead. A point. They have to find something, anything, to get a point. So far, all their tricks and techniques have been crushed by Ushiwaka, no matter how subtle they are, and that only makes it more frustrating. Oikawa knows he is better than Ushijima. His fingers are more skilled, his tosses perfectly precise and his serves lethal. As a player, he is so much better than this brute._

 _But he can't win._

 _Because Ushijima is a monster, invulnerable and powerful. So many hours of practice, and none of Oikawa's tricks works. Is everything bound to be outmatched by sheer strength?_

 _"Don't mind, we'll have this set!" Iwaizumi says beside him._

 _"How?" Oikawa seethes. "Nothing works against him!"_

 _"Oi don't lose it! Keep your head cool, you're the setter!"_

 _Oikawa grits his teeth._

 _After all this time, losing still hurts. It especially hurts against the left-handed monster, just as much as being stabbed in the same wound everytime._

* * *

 _Oikawa kicks a trash can and its garbage spill on the ground._

 _"Oikawa."_

 _He turns around towards the voice. Ame stands here, her hands behind her back, unsure._

 _"What do you want?" He asks sharply._

 _She's taken aback._

 _"I just wanted to make sure you're alright."_

 _Iwaizumi was right, she thinks, he's a complete mess._

 _"I'm fine, just leave me alone."_

 _Oikawa doesn't want her to see him like that. He wants her to know the charming, happy going Oikawa, not the one that crawls in despair after a defeat. Shiratorizawa has crushed his pride minutes ago, he doesn't need her to stomp her feet on whatever remains._

 _"No, you're not. Listen, you did the same for me last time, there's no way I'll let a friend, you, by himself in a moment like this!"_

 _She walks closer to him and lifts her hand to take his, but he steps back. He swallows the guilt and spit out his anger._

 _"I don't need you. Go away." He says coldly._

 _Her eyes widen. She doesn't understand the rejection._

 _It's something in her eyes that makes him lash out._

 _Pity._

 _She pities him like she is so much better than him. Oikawa always thought a loser was defined by their stance, by the way their back slumped down and their head is turned to the ground, and as such, he has always thought he would never lose because he hold his head high. He was wrong. A loser is defined by the way they are looked at._

 _And today Oikawa is a loser._

 _He doesn't say anything more. Ame looks like she is torn between punching him, yelling at him or leaving. She stares at his face and he can see the hurt._

 _It makes him feel a bit better, to know that other people aren't happy when he isn't._

 _She turns around and walks away. He listens to her hurried footsteps as they get quieter._

 _This is the first time Ame finds something in Oikawa she hates. She doesn't hate his pride, she doesn't hate the sneaky kind of player he is. She just hates this side of him that wants to crush everything when he feels like it. A horrible, devastating personnality, for himself and those close to him._

 _It won't be the last time he makes her hate him._

Ame groans at the headache that comes back at the mention of He-who-must-not-be-named and puts on her shoes.

"Don't talk about this idiot."

* * *

The bell rings and the students of the class 2-3 begin to throw their notebooks and pens in their bags, trading them for bentos of delicious meal for some, dry rice for others. Ame hesitates to join the girls in the back of the class, it'll be awkward because she doesn't really know them but it's the first day so she might as well make new friends. When she spots a girl eating on her own near the window, she decides it'll be easier to start with one person.

"Hey, can I join?"

The girl looks up and her eyes travel to her face then to the bento she's already putting on the table. Ame is already looking for a chair.

"Of course."

She beams and picks a chair that Kazuo, a boy who's part of the volleyball club, uses to rest his feet.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Sorry" she chuckles. "But I need it more than you do!"

"There are plenty of other chairs!"

"Then I just want to mess with you I guess. Just sit with your back straight, you'll have a better figure" she recites what her mother has always told her as a ballet teacher.

Kazuo sticks his tongue and she snickers.

"You seem to know him well enough" the girl notes once she sits down.

"Yeah, we practice the same sport. I'm Kozuki Ame by the way."

"Ryuzaki Miu" she says.

"That's a pretty name. Can I call you Miu-chan?" She asks between two mouthful of rice.

"If you want to?" Miu shrugs.

"Cool. You know, that's a bit odd that I never saw you at school last year."

"Ah, that's not odd at all, I'm a transfert student. I just arrived here."

Ame puts down her chopsticks.

"Really? Where were you before that?"

Miu looks amused at her excitement.

"I was at Shiratorizawa Academy."

"Wow, you must be a genius."

"Not really" she chuckles warily.

"I'm sure you are" Ame grins. "But why did you leave?"

"I just had a few, hum, complications." She glances to the side.

Ame tilts her head and refrains herself from asking more, Misaki once told her that it's a common gesture for humans to look elsewhere and fidget when they want to avoid a subject, and that's exactly what Miu is doing right now.

"Did you join a club?" she asks instead.

The girl in front of her looks relieved at the change of subject.

"No, not yet. I used to be in the maths club last year, but I don't think there's one in this school."

"You're right, there isn't." Ame wonders how people can willingly choose something that gives so much headaches as a club, when it's already painful enough in class.

"But you can join the volleyball club if you want. We're super nice and cool." She beams.

Ame ignores the snorts that comes from Kazuo in her back.

 _She looks exactly like a soup vendor_ , Miu thinks.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at sports. But I hope you'll find good members."

"Oh, it's alright. Thanks!"

She grabs a ruler on the side and turns around to slap the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, rude!"

"Eavesdropping is rude!"

* * *

There are still two hours left. Although it started fairly well, this day seems to draw longer and longer. Ame sighs. She'll definitely never get used to sitting all day.

She looks outside the window, ignoring whatever it is her teacher talks about. To her ears, his unceasing voice sounds just like a Sims'. Outside, first years are stretching to get ready for PE class. Ah, the first PE class on the first day of high school, a classic at Ishihara. She remembers hers clearly, when they had to run six kilometers in circles around the school. When Misaki hid behind a tree after the first five minutes and stayed there for an hour. Ame suppresses a laugh at the memory.

Then suddenly, a stroke of genius hits her. She stands up, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Sensei, I need to go the infirmary!"

* * *

"You're not going to the infirmary, aren't you?" Miu asks once they make it to the hallway.

"No, sorry. You can come back in class in five minutes, you'll just have to say you brought me there as you were told."

Miu shruggs and ties her curly long hair.

"That's fine. I already studied this subject last year anyway. Where are we going?"

Ame thinks quickly.

"I need to get a friend. She's in 2-1."

"How do we do that?"

"Don't worry" Ame smirks. "Our friendship is strong, we have a perfect connection."

* * *

Misaki takes a few notes thoughtlessly. To her, lessons are not really hard to understand as long as you vaguely listen. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, once, then twice, then several times before she picks it out to reads the texts when the teacher has his back turned. What the?

She stands up.

"Sensei, I need to go to the infirmary."

* * *

"Ame, what the hell?"

"Oh you're here! Miu-chan and I have been waiting."

Misaki shakes her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class? It's only the first day and you're doing whoever knows what. You know you have to be serious, after your suspension last year..."

"Let's not talk about the painful past." Ame interrupts gravely.

Miu looks between the two girls in amusement.

"Fine. What's up then?"

"First years. PE class. Let's recruit."

Misaki groans.

"Do we have to do it now?"

"Let's go or we'll be late!"

She grabs Misaki and Miu in each hand and runs towards the school yard.

"I can't believe we're doing this" the setter sighs.

"Won't we look like creeps though?" Miu asks with concern.

"Well, one of us really is a creep."

"I'm not listening to your nagging sarcasm" Ame says. "Hey look, they're going to play volleyball, it's perfect!"

Misaki looks up in interest. Even though she's against skipping classes, now that she's here she might as well make the most of it. Ame's idea isn't completely stupid after all.

The three girls seat on the grass at the side of the open court.

The PE teacher blows her whistle and two teams of girls start to play. Receives are clumsy and there are no real spikes, which is normal for first years who have barely ever played.

A few girls are doing pretty well, probably because they practice other sports and have acquired some reflexes.

Ame and Misaki comment their moves as Miu listens in silence. She doesn't understand their language but it's still interesting to follow.

 _Volleyball sure is another thing_ , she muses. She wonders if her classmate and her friend are as passionate about it as another boy back at Shiratorizawa. Miu shakes her head. It's over now, it all is behind her. She can't keep looking back if she wants to move on.

"Wouah" Ame stares in awe.

The girl that catches her attention is over 1,80 meters, and it shows between all the other short girls. She spreads her long arms over the net, and although she looks like she isn't sure about what she's doing, her silhouette is efficient enough to make anyone think twice before a spike.

"We need her!" Ame cries. "She'll be a fantastic middle blocker!"

"Hold your horses" Misaki says. "She's tall, but she needs a lot of practice. She's way too clumsy for now."

Ame doesn't answer but she keeps her gaze on the girl. There's a glint in her eyes and Misaki instantly knows the poor first year who didn't ask for anything will become a part of the team at the end of the week.

Once the class is over Ame stands up and makes her way towards the girl. Miu and Misaki follow suit.

"Hey you!" She beams to the girl. "Want to join Ishihara's volleyball club?"

Misaki almost slaps her hand on her face. That's the most absurd thing she's ever heard as a bait line.

"Ah, uh, sure."

And it works at that! She looks between the first year and the second year.

"Great! Then come at our gym on Friday afternoon!"

The tall girl nods, and satisfied, Ame steps away.

"So that was it?" Misaki sighs.

"Yeah? Anything wrong?" Ame blinks.

"No, you just recruited a girl with a single sentence. It's impressive."

She chuckles. "I told you I was a charming person." Then she turns to Miu. "Are you sure you don't want to join as well? It'll be fun."

"No, sports is really not my thing." _Well, that and other reasons why I don't want to be part of a club like that_. Miu doesn't feel like getting super close to people and play with them. That's too soon, after what happened. "But thank you for the offer. I'm sorry to decline."

"Don't worry" Misaki says. "I'm sure she's been giving those to everyone all day long. You won't be the first to reject her."

"That's not a very nice way to speak about your best friend you love so much Misaki."

"Shut up, you-"

She's interrupted by a cry coming from above their heads.

"Hey thugs! The teacher is gone, come back to take your bags so I can clean the classroom!"

They look up to see Kazuo at a window at the second floor.

Ame chuckles.

"Just throw my bag out and I'll catch it!"

"That's a bad idea." Misaki and Miu say at the same time.

"Gotcha!" Kazuo shouts.

Miu looks at Ame with worry. She doesn't want to be mean, but that's a really stupid idea. Misaki is already stepping away towards the lockers. She follows her.

"Is it alright to leave her like that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to be around her when she's playing with windows." Misaki smirks at her own joke. "We're going to get ice cream now, do you want to come?"

Miu blinks. She has only known those two girls for less than three hours and still, they are that friendly. She didn't expect to meet girls like this here. It's so different from her former school. That must be because they're not focused on being elites. There isn't the pressure that comes with being a Shiratorizawa student.

"Maybe another time," she says politely. She promised herself not to get too close to people in order to stay out of trouble, as last year she learned the hard way how friends in high school don't last.

Misaki just nods, "see you tomorrow then, I guess."

Miu sighs once the volleyball player leaves and takes the stairs to grab her bag in the classroom. She hopes her school year at Ishihara goes well and peaceful. It can't be worse than last year anyway.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Soooo, it's been a while uh? Sorry about the slow updates, but at least chapters are longer haha. I don't know if you prefer this length or the short chapters, so feel free to tell me about it. I'm not quite sure about this chapter, it's like a transition to the second year of our protagonist, so not much happens. I hesitated to put the thing with Oikawa in it and to be honest I still don't know. Ah, it's done now anyway. Next chapters: introduction of new characters and the team slowly takes shape, along with other things. With the new school year comes new problems, right?_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ame smiles at Nao and Reika as she enters the gym, the coach on her tails. Holding the register papers the first years have completed, Misaki spots them and joins them to the side.

"Looks like you two are no longer the only idiots in the team" Amano comments.

Ame grins. "It hasn't been easy, but it was only a setback. I'm so happy so many people decided to join us. Including Misaki and I, that makes ten."

"It's just a trial for now, they can still choose another club."

"Don't jinx us!"

The coach claps his hands.

"Alright, come here!"

The girls gather in front of him, the two oldest on his side.

"Alright. I am Amano, the coach from now on. Let's be clear, I don't know what you are capable of, I don't even know if you really are volleyball players, but I'll train you. I can be strict and harsh, but keep in mind that I'll do everything to make you progress. Do your best and it'll be fine. I'll make you surpass yourselves, whether you have potential or not. Everything comes with hard work. And of course, don't forget the most important thing: enjoy the game. Girls, have a say."

Ame nods.

"Okay everyone, my name is Kozuki Ame and here's my friend, Fukuoka Misaki. She plays setter, I am a wing spiker. We are the only second years of the team. All the others are you, first years."

A whisper erupts between the girls.

"Maybe you've heard about it, but last year the club was dissolved after the Interhigh. It was a result of bad luck and lack of motivation. To be honest, I'm still pissed of about it."

"Hey, don't show them your terrible personnality yet," Misaki snorts.

The first year chuckle along.

"I'm not spiteful, I'm just passionate." Ame kindly signifies. "I don't know yet about your personal motives," she says more seriously to everyone, "but mine is sure and certain. We couldn't play at the spring Interhigh last year." And yes, after all those months she still feels bitter about it. "That won't happen again. This year, we're going to Nationals."

The girls are now completely focused on her, some look curious about what happened last year, others are mesmerized by her speech, burning at every words. _That's good_ , Misaki thinks, _we all want the same thing_.

"I'm ready to commit myself to practice, and I hope you are as well. Sometimes it'll hurt, sometimes it'll be hard, but as long as we stick together it'll be fine."

They nod in agreement.

"Your turn, Misaki."

The setter clears her voice.

"You heard it, we're after the crown. That means we'll challenge Niiyama. Traditionally, our team is not bad, although not the strongest, only two levels under the queens. Here's what I say about it: screw traditions!"

Nao jumps at the sudden outburst. Ame holds a smirk back.

"We'll take everything we want, no matter which team is on the other side of the court. We'll make it to the top. It's just that simple."

"I hope we can all work together." Ame adds. "Thank you everyone for joining us. It'll be a blast. Any questions?"

A hand rises.

"Yes, Reika-chan?"

"Who's the captain of the team?"

Ame freezes. That's something she isn't prepared for. Misaki draps her arm around her shoulder.

"That's a good question. Ame is the captain." She smirks.

"What?" She gasps. "We didn't talk about that!"

"I have, with the coach." She turns to him and he just nods.

"Wait, I don't think I'm the best choice for that."

"You are." Misaki says, peremptory. "Maybe you have forgotten, but I didn't." She remembers that last match last year when everything was lost, and despite all odds, a girl managed to lift the team's spirit up. "I know what you can do. Trust me, you are the only one we can have as a captain."

"I-I don't know…"

Misaki looks at her and suddenly Ame feels there's nothing to discuss. Misaki trusts her. She wants her as a captain, not because she's her friend, but because she knows it's the most strategic decision. Misaki thinks she is fit for that. Ame almost cries. She bows before her new teammates.

"I'll do my best for you guys!"

They cheer loudly. _Well, at least they are as noisy as true volleyball players_ , Amano thinks.

* * *

"Okay, only three more laps!" Ame shouts from the front of the queue. She keeps running at a regular pace not too fast but definetely not slowly either, while the others follow behind. Misaki is at the end.

"Shouldn't you set up the example, senpai?" Reika asks cheekily next to her.

"What are you talking about? I stay behind to make sure none of you get lost." She lies.

"From my point of view that looks a lot like slacking off" she snickers.

"My dear junior" Misaki smiles "please shut up or I'll make you run two laps more than the others."

"Eh?! That's not fair at all!"

"You're right, I'm abusing of my power, this is tyranny."

"That's not nice!" She whines.

"Reika, stop harassing Fukuoka-senpai" Nao says with her soft voice. Then she leaves the two girls behind and runs to the front without effort, like it's not a big deal.

Outstanding stamina, Misaki notes in awe.

* * *

"Thanks" Misaki takes the water bottle Ame holds out.

"How is it been going?" She watches the girls stretching before volleyball practice starts for real.

"Not bad. No one's dead yet."

"Let's hope it remains that way after the old man goes crazy." She snorts as she puts on her knee pads.

Misaki takes a ball and let's it bounce once. After three weeks of rest, she's more eager than ever to play.

"We start with five on five" Amano informs them. "Of course, the two second years split up. You can choose your positions as you want. Just do what you know how to do."

Ame looks at the tall girl from the other day who stands as middle blocker. She turns to the three others behind her then back at the net. Misaki, Reika and Nao are all in the opposing team.

"Go easy on Misaki-senpai" she grins to her teammates. "She just recovered, let's not beat her up too much."

"You speak a lot for someone who's going to lose, captain," the setter mocks. "Let's play and see."

The score is 13-15, in favor of Misaki's team. The girls took a while to get used, and a lot of set ups were off, but still the ball is kept in the air and that's the most important. Amano watches each player closely, already trying to identify their strengths and weaknesses.

"Nice serve captain!"

Ame focuses on the white line that marks the court, the line that garantees defeat or victory, depending on which side the ball falls.

She takes a breath, tosses the ball ahead. Three quick steps and she jumps, her eyes locked on the rotating ball. She hits her palm on it and it swings at high speed towards Misaki's ground.

Ace.

She's gotten better at it, Ame realizes with satisfaction. All that training didn't go to waste.

He was right. The key is to throw it higher than necessary to have the time to gather enough momentum. She would have to thank Oikawa for all his advices. Ame frowns when she remembers she can't, because they haven't seen each other for a while.

"Amazing!" A girl shouts.

"Nice serve." Misaki nods.

Ame puts away her gloomy thoughts, _I don't have the time to be upset for him_. She chuckles to clear her mind and prepares for the next serve.

It takes the third one for someone to actually touch the ball. The bullet flies towards the ground and out of luck or incredibly quick reflexes, Nao dives on the floor from the back of the court. She saves it closely and Misaki sets it for a girl to spike.

"I think we got ourselves a libero" the coach mutters while he scribbles on a notepad.

* * *

Ame folds the net while Misaki moves a pole to the side.

"Too bad that two girls left, uh?"

"After what the coach put us through I'm surprised only two of them left."

Ame snickers.

"You gotta start fast on the first day" she muses. "At least we're still eight!"

"Yeah. We'll have to think about which position which girl plays. The sooner it's decided, the better."

They are the only two left in the gym, as they stayed behind to practice a bit more. The others were dead after Amano's program.

In the locker room, Ame fishes out her phone and stares at the screen.

"Still no news from the princess?" Misaki asks cautiously.

The wing spiker sighs. "I told you, he stopped messaging me after three days because I ignored him. It's almost been a month now." She sighs again. "Do you think I was too harsh?"

"He's the one who's been harsh. Being salty about a lost game doesn't excuse anything. But if your question was: "do you think I am an idiot?" then the answer is yes."

"Hey!"

Misaki throws her towel in her bag.

"This situation is stupid. Just talk to him already."

"But I can't! I want him to make the first move. This is a matter of pride."

Ame receives Misaki's famous _are you fucking kidding me_ stare.

She crosses her arms on her chest.

"Iwaizumi told me that he and Oikawa recovered from their defeat. They've been training hard for the last month. And we've done the same. It's not like Oikawa didn't have the time to think about me. He had. He just didn't give himself the trouble."

"How do you know?"

"I stalked his Instagram. He went out a lot during the holidays. And not just with the other Seijoh dorks. With girls too. He has forgotten about me."

The setter sighs.

"Then come back in the arena and win back his favor."

"Do you think I'm a gladiator?" Ame snorts. "Why do I have to fight for him anyway?"

"Because he's a princess, he plays hard to get. You like to run, then run after him."

"Your metaphors just get worse and worse. What happened to being independant women? I don't need anyone who doesn't care about me."

Misaki sighs deeply.

"This isn't about dependence or weakness. I'm not telling you to throw yourself at him, of course you're better than that. But do you think waiting for things to happen is better?"

Ame opens her mouth to answer but the setter beats her to it.

"If you want something, just go and get it. It doesn't matter whether you move on or you persist, the key is to actually move. Just decide for yourself."

Ame knows all this, but it still annoys her because she doesn't want to make that first move. Oikawa owes her, he is the one in the wrong and not the other way around.

"I thought you didn't like him?" She asks instead.

"I don't. But you clearly do."

Ame blushes and throws a shoe that Misaki dodges easily.

"You're embarrassing!"

"You and your boyfriend are embarassing. Stop ignoring each other and talk already."

"He's not my boyfriend." Ame pouts. _But I would like him to be_. She slaps herself mentally at the thought. _I'm pathetic_.

"He would be if your skull wasn't so thick."

Misaki shrugs and leaves her friend aghast.

* * *

Outside the gym, six first years gather around the two girls.

"We thought you might be hungry so we bought you a little something" Reika explains.

She hands two little paperbags with a huge waffle filled with chocolate inside.

"Oh my god" Ame exclaims. "That's so lovely!"

"Thanks" Misaki smiles.

"Our teammates are perfect. You're the best. Who needs a boyfriend when I have you guys?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

The moment she wakes up half an hour early because she falls out of her bed, Nakayama Hazuki knows it's going to be one of these days when the world shows her of much it hates her.

First, she desperately ransacks the kitchen in search of her favorite cookies. She almost gives up until her brother comes in and croaks "whacha doin", all the while chewing the highly wanted (dead or alive) cookie. Needless to say that brotherhood had a limit, which was in this case already overpassed by far.

When she steps into her classroom, Hazuki's classmates are all busy revising their notes, because someone somehow learned about the surprise test they would be doing this morning. Hazuki throws her notebooks on her table and madly starts studying like all her classmates, well except for the girl behind who has already given up, considering the fact that she lays on her desk, her silver hair spread everywhere. Hazuki vaguely wonders if she's deeply asleep or dead, but she quickly comes back to her trigonometry. A girl had to set priorities in her life.

At lunch break, Hazuki opens her bag only to find out that she forgot to pack her bento.

"What have I done to deserve this?" She whines.

Fortunately for her, her nice friends decide to share their lunch with her so she doesn't pass out before the end of the day.

After a while, classes come to an end. The afternoon is spared for club activities, finally something interesting for Hazuki.

She hurriedly goes to the gym, where two second-years, the captain and vice captain, are already putting up the nets. They always come early for practice, and Hazuki is pretty sure they'd camp in the gym if they could, in order not to miss a second to play volleyball.

She heads towards the locker room, where the other first-years are already changing into their shorts and tshirt.

A very tall girl named Setsuna, even taller than their senpai despite being younger, tells her the coach will give them their positions today. That only makes Hazuki more nervous, because she knows today is one of her crap days and there's no way she can _not_ screw up at practice.

And she's right because at the end of the warm-up exercise, in an attempt to receive a ball she locks her hands together, sighs in relief when the ball hits her forearms, and stares in shock as it flies towards the coach's head.

Goodbye her dream of playing wing spiker.

"What have I done to deserve this," Hazuki slams her head to the wall.

* * *

Two hours before the end, the girls are sitting on the ground around the coach.

"Okay, during those three days I think a got a look at what you are capable of, and what you suck the most at."

Reika winces and whispers to Nao, "is that his way of encouraging us?"

Obviously she hasn't whispered quietly enough because Amano sends her a chilly glare.

The girls chuckles as she coughs.

"Sorry."

He shoots her a last glare for good measure and keeps going.

"Now I'll tell you your positions, according to what you told me about your preferences. If there's anything you'd like to contest, come to me later. Here's the list."

They focus intently, waiting for their names.

"Kozuki Ame, wing spiker. Fukuoka Misaki, setter. Hasegawa Nao, libero."

Reika ruffles the girl's head as she smiles quietly.

"Murano Reika, middle blocker. Kaneko Setsuna, middle blocker."

The tall girl Ame recruited during PE class nods.

"Then the rest, Nagai Shiro, Takagi Kaede and Nakayama Hazuki are all wing spikers. Does anyone protest?"

His question is met with silence. Hazuki sighs in relief, maybe the universe doesn't curse her so much after all.

"Good. Now, let's practice."

For two hours, they work on their receives, the most alarming issue according to Amano. After that, he lets them train as they want.

"I'm not used to set for you yet." Misaki says to Kaede, Shiro and Hazuki, the three new wing spikers. "We should work on that, and on the other side the others will try to block and receive. Tell me if the toss is high enough."

They nod and place themselves.

"Okay let's start."

Hazuki tosses the ball to Misaki and runs. The latter sets it for Shiro, who jumps the highest she can and spikes it loudly. Quick to react, Nao receives it easily and the tall Setsuna makes the kill without breaking a sweat.

"Well done!" Ame shouts.

"Fukuoka-senpai, could you pass it not so closely next time?" Shiro asks.

"Sorry, okay. I'll remember that." The setter nods.

Hazuki realizes that Shiro is no other than the sleepy head in her class, the one who didn't care enough to prepare for the maths test this morning. _So she can actually commit to something, huh?_ She thinks.

Next to spike is Kaede, and when she sees the two blockers rushing in front of her, she has enough brains to do a feint. Ame dives in but too late, she misses the ball by five centimeters.

"The sneaky thing" Misaki mutters in approval.

Setsuna and Reika bump into each other in their attempt to block and with a yelp they fall on Ame who's already on the floor.

"Ouch, I know now what it's like to be buried alive," she chuckles, still lying on the ground.

"Sorry captain," Setsuna laughs.

"We're so skilled, I swear," Reika adds between to waves of laughters.

Coach Amano sighs at the tangle of limbs. They've got a lot of work to do.

* * *

"It was fun today!" Reika stretches her arm as the volleyball club pass the school gates.

"Yeah, although a bit tiring" Hazuki adds.

"What are you talking about? It was so hardcore I can't even feel my muscles anymore!" Kaede says loudly.

"Shhh, stop complaining in front of the senpais" Shiro nudges her.

"That's okay," Ame turns to them. "You can complain all you want, I'm used to it with Misaki. As long as you come back to practice fresh and clean!"

"Hey you're hindering my credibility!"

Ame chuckles.

"Which credibility?"

She spots in front of them a head with long, brown curly hair.

"Miu-chan!" Ame calls out. The girl turns around and waits for the group to catch up.

"What are you doing here? Classes finished ages ago."

"Yes, I stayed at the library to work a bit" she explains. "Are you heading out from practice?"

"Yeah. Here's my team, we look fantastic don't we?" Ame beams proudly.

"I'd even say exceptional," Setsuna adds.

"Outstanding."

"Incredible."

"Our first years are adorable" Misaki says with irony.

"You guys look, umh, tall" Miu concludes. She almost gets a stiff neck while trying to look up. Even the shortest girl is taller than her.

"We're going to get something to eat, do you want to come with us?" Ame asks.

Miu ponders her options. She can either hang out with this group of loud, noisy girls or go home at peace. Considering that no one waits for her at home, she decides to stay with her classmate. Miu'll never admit it but it gets lonely to live on her own.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she says.

* * *

"And then, he told me to come back in an hour and closed the door to my face!" Reika whines. "I was only two minutes late! That's so unfair."

"Yamada-sensei is very strict when it comes to punctuality." Nao says as a matter of fact.

"I know, but it wasn't my fault, I ran all the way to school!"

"I agree, that's harsh" Shiro answers. "But I heard he was already angry before you came, some boys from class 1-5 caused ruckus this morning."

"Really?"

"Those from 1-5 are the worst first years," Misaki explains. "It's like they choose the craziest kids from middle school and put them in that class every year."

"I heard that last year they broke in the teachers' room to steal the mock exam," Ame adds.

"That's so cool!" Reika exclaims.

"I think you should have been in that class," Kaede snickers.

"How did it go then?" Setsuna asks curiously.

Ame shruggs. "They were skilled enough to get in without breaking anything. But the next morning the teachers found a student id in the room. One of them had let it fall."

"That's so stupid!"

They all chuckle at the absurd story when an anime opening starts to play.

"Oh sorry," Ame takes her phone out.

"Seriously, One Piece?" Misaki deadpans.

The first years snicker.

"Hey, do you have a problem with that?" Ame protests. Then she looks at the screen. "Oh shit, it's him. It's a video call. Oh my god, what do I do?"

"I don't know, answer him maybe?"

Kaede tilts her head. "Who is it, a boyfriend? Crush, maybe?"

"It's the guy she dates but isn't her boyfriend but it's complicated-"

"Misaki!" Ame shrieks.

"You really should pick up now," Miu advises.

"Oh, yes, but it's a video call, how do I look?"

"Amazing!" Reika smiles.

Ame shakes her head with a grin.

"Alright, I'm ready for battle!"

She steps away from the group and accepts the call. Instantly Oikawa's face appears on the screen.

"Hi, Ame-chan." He greets happily.

"Hey," she says unsure. "It's been a while."

"Yes," he pouts "why haven't you talked to me?"

 _Really? He says it just like that when he hasn't given any news for almost a month?!_

"You're the one who didn't talk to me," she says. "I don't know what you were doing, playing hard to get or something like that."

He gasps dramatically.

"I sent you thousands of texts and you ignored me!"

 _What a drama king_ , she thinks. And it wasn't even thousands of messages, it was only two hundred and eight.

"I was mad at you" she admits. "But that wasn't a reason to stop sending them."

"What should I have done then?"

"Keep harassing me."

He stops and chuckles. It brings a smile to her face. Oh how much she had missed the sound of his voice.

"And I have heard you didn't stay alone for long," she continues pettily. "How were your dates with huh, what were those girls' names again?"

Oikawa waves it off easily.

"It was nothing, I needed to clear my mind. I was just bored."

"Huh. And did you call me because you were bored?"

"Ame, you're the very reason why my head spins." He says in a low voice, his hair shadows his eyes.

She feels her heartbeat fasten. _Stop acting like an idiot_ , she scolds herself. How come he has such an effect on her? _Does he think he can get away that easily?_

"Because you're a problem child that problems everything," Oikawa adds.

"Hey, stop being stupid, you problematic jerk!"

He chuckles again. _Yes, he can. Definitely._

"No for real. I'm sorry for what I said after the match against Shiratorizawa. I was angry at myself, not at you."

"Alright, you're forgiven," she sighs, she really can't resist him, can she? "But don't go fooling around again, okay?"

"Yes, your highness" he gives a soldier salute. "Do you still like me then?" He bores his calculating eyes into hers.

"You're embarassing, I'm going to hang up."

"Wait no! Ame-chan," he says more seriously. "I'm glad to see your face again. And I'm sure you must be delighted to see mine."

"Not really."

"Rude! But I'm sure you are, I mean, it's the prettiest face in town! And look, I wanted to show you."

He takes his new glasses out and puts them on.

"Do I look handsome?"

 _Yes, you do. That's what she already thought when she saw that picture on his social media yesterday. Not that she'd tell him about that._

"You look less like an idiot, I think." She mutters.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She watches her teammates on the side, Reika is holding something in the air high enough for Kaede to not reach it. The wing spiker then climbs on the bench Shiro and Misaki are sitting on. She jumps to get whatever Reika holds and lands heavily on the bench. It cracks and the wood falls with a loud slam. Ame can already hear Misaki scold the two agitators.

"Ame-chan? Are you distracted?" Oikawa asks.

"Sorry I have to go!"

She hangs up without further due.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know about it, but it looks like our teammates are troublemakers just like their captain, you guys have a tendency to break everything." Misaki mocks.

Ame chuckles.

"Come on it's alright, it was an accident."

That is, until the vendor of the convenience store behind the bench comes out with a broom and an angry look.

"Get out of here, you delinquents!"

The volleyball team starts to run away like rabbits. Once they're far enough, they stop to catch their breath and soon laughters replace pantings.

* * *

"Is that where you live?" Ame stares in awe at the appartment complex. They already split up with the first years and Ame insisted on walking Miu home as she made her hang out late after school.

"Yes." Miu says simply. She doesn't know what to add so not to make it awkward she explains, "I live on my own since my parents work abroad."

"Isn't it hard to take care of everything? I mean cooking, cleaning, and everything."

"It's okay" the newly transfert student shrugs. "I'm used to it, and I think I'm quite organized."

She giggles half-heartedly and waves it off. Misaki looks quietly at the girl. There's something incredibly sad in her features, whenever she talks or thinks no one is looking. Even when she smiles her face doesn't light up. Although she seems easy going at first, there's a shadow constantly looming over her face. Misaki still finds her a lot more mature than other girls of her age, but not necessarily in a good way. It's like she's too old for her age. She wonders what happened to her.

"Really?" Ame smiles. "But still, it musn't be funny to be alone. You can come eat at home whenever you want Miu-chan! My parents don't really mind, I'm sure they'll be happy to have you."

Misaki's gaze softens at her friend. Although Ame isn't the smartest girl on earth she can still sense when something is wrong. That's why she's friend with her in the first place, she knows she can count on her.

"Thanks, that's nice of you," Miu answers. She doesn't consider the offer, it would be too invasive. Her classmate is probably just being polite anyway. "I think I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." And after a second of hesitation she adds, "walk home safely."

Misaki waves at her and Ame beams.

"See you tomorrow! And we'll talk on the group chat tonight anyway."

Miu waves and sighs once her appartment door is locked behind her. She looks at her phone, there are already dozens of texts in the volleyball club's chatroom. She doesn't even know why Ame added her in. Miu sighs again. Throwing her phone away, she slips off her shoes and heads towards the kitchen. It's just another evening where she'll eat in silence, the only sound being the journalist's voice on tv. Not that she really minds anyway.

Miu picks up her cat and makes herself comfortable on the couch.

"So how's been your day, hm?"

The russian blue meows.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry I was late, I stayed out with a group of strange girls."

She pets its soft head. Ah, speaking of them. She takes her phone to quit the chatroom because it'll just waste her time and she has other things to take care of. As she scrolls down the conversation, she can't help but read it.

 **[Ame named the group chat "bestest team of the prefecture".]**

 _Kaede :_ yayyy

 _Ame_ : yayyyy

 _Hazuki_ : yayyy

 _Misaki :_ omg stop it it's so annoying

 _Setsuna_ : good evening everyone

 _Nao_ : good evening

 _Reika_ : Nao have you seen my english notebook?

 _Nao_ : No, why would I?

 _Reika_ : nvrm who cares about english anyway lol

 _Kaede_ : lolol

 _Shiro_ : classes are important! You should be more serious.

 _Hazuki_ : says the girl who sleeps in class

 _Shiro_ : oh shut up

 _Hazuki_ : well that is when she comes. didn't even realize you were in my class until volleyball practice

 _Ame_ : skipping class is bad Shiro-chan!

 _Nao_ : Reika you should start looking for your notebook There's a test tomorrow

 _Reika_ : oh SHIT

 _Kaede_ : hahahahhahz

 _Reika_ : see you tomorrow guys gotta go

 _Kaede_ : do you guys really think she's gonna study

 _Hazuki_ : well there's a first time for everything

 _Setsuna_ : that's not very nice haha

 _Nao_ : I hope she doesn't fail the test…

 _Shiro_ : aww Don't worry babe she'll do well

 _Kaede_ : ew stop harassing the poor girl Nao didn't ask for it

 _Shiro_ : she's so cute! We have to protect the sunchild

 **Nagai Shiro named Hasegawa Nao "Sunchild"**

 _Sunchild_ : I'm not a sunchild you know I was born in February Which means I'm older than you Shiro-san

 _Ame_ : still you're our sunchild Don't worry about Reika, I've never studied before an english test and I still passed in second year

 _Misaki_ : that's exactly why you had to take catching-up exams last year

 _Kaede_ : ROASTED

 _Ame_ : meaaaaan

 _Misaki_ : study seriously girls It's important

 _Shiro_ : but it's boring!

 _Kaede_ : you say that because you never came in class

 _Hazuki_ : speaking of study Kaede-chan Is it true that you were the best student in your middle school? With the best grades and everything?

 _Shiro_ : wait what

 _Kaede_ : yeah lol It's not a secret but I think it alters my reputation

 _Hazuki_ : what reputation lol

 _Shiro_ : wouah so you're actually smart, who would have thought

 _Ame_ : that's so cool keep it up Kaede-chan

 _Kaede_ : yeah, thanks Even though that's not a big deal And not something someone would think of me at first sight

 _Misaki_ : Never be ashamed to be books smart. Your intelligence is the only thing no one can ever take from you

 _Ame_ : so deep so philosophical

 _Shiro_ : I count on you to become the best student of the school then

 _Kaede_ : then I count on you all to be the best team of the country

 _Ame_ : wink I saw what you did there

 _Kaede_ : wink wink

S _etsuna_ : we'll make it to the top for sure!

 _Hazuki_ : yes!

 _Sunchild_ : do you like chocolate muffins? I can bake them and bring them tomorrow

 _Shiro_ : omg YES

 _Hazuki_ : you're the best

 _Sunchild_ : okay :)

 _Kaede :_ I love our team already

 _Setsuna_ : me too

 _Shiro_ : is it soapy time now lol

 _Kaede_ : lolol

 _Ame_ : say that and I'll never date you again

 _Setsuna_ : ?

 _Shiro_ : ?

 _Ame_ : oops sorry wrong conv

 _Kaede_ : wow that was intense

 _Setsuna_ : and intimate

 _Shiro_ : I wonder who's that guy who got captain's heart

 _Kaede_ : must be someone in school You'll show him to us tomorrow right captain?

 _Ame_ : lol stop gossiping I was just joking And he's not in our school Kaede-chan

 _Misaki_ : Ame you do realize you're the one feeding their gossips

 _Ame_ : oh

Miu snorts as she finishes reading the texts. Finally she thinks she'll stay in this group chat.

 _Hazuki_ : weird joke, you guys must be close

 _Shiro_ : I wonder what he looks like!

 _Hazuki_ : I can't wait to find a boyfriend as well

 _Kaede_ : lolol you sound desperate Ask Kozuki-senpai for her tricks

 _Ame_ : you make me sound like I'm an expert in this field

 _Kaede_ : because you are Help Hazuki so she's no longer a lonely puppy

 _Shiro_ : that should be a campaign's slogan

 _Kaede_ : I know right

 _Hazuki_ : hey! I'm good on my own, thank you very much (But if you have advices you can help me senpai)

 _Misaki_ : this conversation is ridiculous You should all go to bed There's school tomorrow

 _Miu_ : I agree

 _Misaki_ : Finally someone with good senses. Go to bed. Now.

 _Kaede_ : yes ma'am

 _Nao_ : good night everyone

 _Hazuki_ : bye

 _Misaki_ : good and Ame?

 _Ame_ : yes?

 _Misaki_ : That goes for you too. Stop talking with the princess and go to sleep

 _Ame_ : alright alright

 _Misaki_ : I'll stalk you until I see you're inactive

 _Ame_ : creepy!

 _Misaki_ : good night Ryuzaki-san

 _Miu_ : thanks, you too


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Ryuzaki Miu almost knocks her cat off her shoulder when for the uptenth time that day, she sneezes. The adorable but cheeky cat jumps from her shoulder to the ground when she leans over to take a tissue.

Miu coughs sharply and eyes her companion.

"I've caught a cold," she mutters. The cat meows back. "I'm hungry. Will you go grocery shopping for me, please?"

Of course, the cat ignores her before it heads out of her room. She sighs. Miu stares at her phone, considering whether she should call someone to come help her. She sighs again when she decides it is not worth disturbing anyone for it. There's no point making herself a burden, and she doesn't wan't them to think she is a helpless little girl anyway. She just has to go the covenience store, buy something quick to eat then take a nap when she gets home. A long one. A nap that'll last until tomorrow if possible.

As if to mock her, the weather isn't even bad today. The air is only a little cool, but nothing a jacket can't fix. She wonders how she even got sick in the first place. Probably a bit of neglect towards her sleep schedule and a lot of stressing out.

Fortunately she won't miss any classes today, because it is sunday. Stiĺl, being sick is awful. She yawns, her lids heavy and her throat sore, and almost falls flat on her face when she trips over a pebble.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She looks up to see her classmate, a new acquaintance she made on the first week of school.

Kozuki Ame holds her before she falls, a worried look in her eyes.

"Kozuki-san," Miu says under her breath, "I'm fine, thanks."

Ame lets her go before she gives her a warm smile.

"What are you doing here? You look like you've been run over by a truck."

Miu sneezes. Her face is pale, almost turning green and she can't imagine what her hair looks like at the moment. Probably like a messy nest of brown curly twigs. There was a time when her looks mattered more than anything to her, but that was before. When she was another girl, in another life.

"I'm just sick," she snorts. "Just going to buy some food."

"Oh, that's right, you live on your own," Ame remembers. "We'll go with you then. You don't mind, right?"

Before Miu has the time to shrug it off and then notice that Ame just said "we", she has the answer to who the "we" actually refers to.

"Hey don't decide things like that," a male's voice whines in her back.

Both girls turn around to see a tall boy, hands in his pockets. His athletic build stands a little slouched, perfectly smooth and casual, as if he's currently posing for a cover of a magazine.

Miu sneezes and begins to blow her nose at Oikawa's perfect entrance.

"And why is that?" Ame asks with a grin. "We both know who leads the way between the two of us."

He huffs playfully. "Oh my, your new role as a leader has really gotten to your head."

"You know you should just call me captain already."

He smirks. "No way, Ame-chan, do you even know what it takes to ask anything from me? You'll have to try harder than that."

"What does that even mean?"

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asks instead.

Ame turns back to Miu and whispers loudly on purpose, "do you want me to introduce you to this annoying man? I'll tell you beforehand, he's even more insufferable once you know him better."

"Rude, Ame-chan, I'm hurt. And here I thought we were close friends." He puts a hand on his chest.

"Unfortunately, we're not," she replies immediatly, "do you even know what it takes to be close to me?"

"Fine, you won this round," Oikawa pushes his glasses on his nose. "No more teasing you in front of your friend."

"Thank you," Ame gives him a victorious grin. "Miu-chan, this is Oikawa Toru, brilliant setter, alien expert and my favorite pet. He's quite nice to be around if you remember to feed his ego and give him your attention."

She turns back to Oikawa, not at all offended by her description of him and gives him a bright smile.

"This is Ryuzaki Miu, my classmate. She's a super good student."

"Really? How come you've become friends with Ame-chan? Do you know she's a thug? She got suspended once last year-"

Ame punches him in the arm and he whines at her rude manners.

"Don't listen to him, he's just joking," she laughs. "Now, should we go?"

They arrive at the convenience store, which looks empty at this hour. The vendor is currently just waiting for an hour before he can close the store.

"So, what do you need? Let's say we're your team mates right now so tell us what you want!"

"I have a list," Miu takes a wrinkly paper out of her pocket. "Maybe we should split it so it goes faster? I'm hoping to be home quick and cook something fast. Then I'll go to sleep."

"Alright," Ame nods. "We'll look for the food on top of the list then. Oikawa, you're taking the rest."

"Eh? Why am I the one who ends up alone?"

"We obviously won't let Miu-chan on her own when we're the ones who offered to help."

"You really don't have to, you know." The sick girl intervenes.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Ame assures her. "We don't have anything better to do, right Oikawa?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Since someone broke their bike, we're pretty much stuck."

"I told you my dad was going to fix it next weekend," Ame rolls her eyes. "And if you weren't so heavy it wouldn't have broken in the first place."

"Because now it's my fault you can't ride straight on the road. I was the passenger, not the driver," he reminds her.

"It's easy to get distracted when you're behind me." _Especially when you're hugging my waist_ , but Ame doesn't say that out loud. She has learned over time that being too honest with Oikawa sometimes put her at a disadvantage. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to tease her.

"You're never sitting on my bike again," she says and crosses her arm on her chest like a child.

"I don't know if I want to know, but what actually happened?" Miu asks softly.

Oikawa smiles and Ame stucks her tongue at him.

"Ame-chan gave me a ride home the other day," he starts to explain. "We took the short cut, the one on the side of the mountain. She didn't pay attention and we almost fell in the bushes. Fortunately nobody was hurt, except for the bike. I wonder what distracted her so much," he casts Ame an innocent look.

She feels her cheeks turning pink and grabs her friend by the arm and spin on her heels.

"Let's find those groceries," she says quickly. "Oikawa, you're going the other way. See you later."

They leave the boy with Miu's list, and Ame disappears before he can embarass her any further.

* * *

Once the girls are alone, Ame lets go of her friend's arm. Being around Oikawa always means things are going to happen, and although that is something to look forward to, it is exhausting as well. She is comfortable around him, and she likes to spend time with him but he has that way of making her head spin which makes her lose her composure. An air of calmness much needed that she doesn't have in the first place.

"You two look cute together."

Ame sighs and tiptoes to grab a box on the top shelf, Miu's favorite snack apparently. Then she hands it to the shorter girl and shrugs.

"He's always playing like this, although we've known each other for a year now," she pauses, visibly pondering whether she should say it out loud or not. "But since we've been talking again, I thought some things would change," she laughs awkwardly. It soon dies down and she settles in a neutral expression.

Lately, their relationship that isn't really one hasn't made any headway. And to be honest, it bothers her. She just waits, and waits, because there's nothing else to do and they are good friends no matter what, but it's starting to feel draining. There is no problem with that, really, nothing is necessarily wrong, but something definitely itches. Maybe speaking her mind would help her see clear. She has been spacing out often lately, and whenever he's not around she feels incredibly down. One minute she's fine and the other it's all gloom.

"Nothing changed. I know I'm very lucky to be able to hang out with him, that he likes me as a friend," she continues more for herself than anything. "But you know sometimes you can't help wanting more, even if you'll probably never have it. After all you can't make someone share your feelings."

"What makes you say that?" Miu frowns. To her, despite his manners and playful act, Oikawa looks everything but not interested in Ame.

"He rejected me," she says softly. Not really like a complaint, no she already got over it, but more like a bitter statement. A resignation to a lost cause. "I know I said I would make him fall for me, but that's unlikely to work out. I'm too weird and loud and not smart enough, while he has everything. I feel like I can trust you with this, you know, my doubts and all, but I'll shut up now so you won't feel like you have to say anything. Sorry for whining, I'm ruining the mood."

"I've seen boys being indifferent towards girls that only wanted them to look their way," Miu ignores her last sentence, "and believe me when I say that Oikawa definitely likes you more than a friend. Whatever happened before, I'm sure you stand a chance with him."

Ame almost asks how Miu could say that when she's known him for less than half an hour, but the words die in her throat when she sees her friend make such a sad and bitter face. It only remains for half a second, but it is enough for Ame to ink the image in her mind. The ultimate look of defeat, when you know you've put everything you got into the game, when you thought you surpassed yourself only to find out the other team is out of your league and you never stood a chance since the beginning.

After that day, Ame would think of Miu as a beautiful sad girl, one that always seems to be lost in her ruined mind, and looking back it is probably what made her stick around stubbornly.

"Thank you," Ame pats the top of Miu's head. "I don't know what happened and I won't ask, but just so you know, I think you're a super strong and clever girl. And I'm happy to be with you today."

She emphases with a warm grin and Miu looks puzzled at first, then she smiles softly. She doesn't know why this girl, practically a stranger to her, is trying to sort of comfort her, but she is certain it is not some kind of manipulation. Kozuki just seems too honest for that. No, the girl just wants to... be friends with her. Without any hidden intention. This is strange. Miu is not used to that at all. But maybe it's alright. Maybe she can trust her. Maybe one day, she'll even consider Ame a loyal, invaluable friend. One with whom you cry and laugh and die together.

They head towards the checkout to find Oikawa waiting for them with everything Miu needed on her list, like the nice little legman he accepted to be.

"That was long," he glances at the girls. "I almost felt lonely. Is everything alright?"

They stare at each other and Ame finally says, "yeah. Let's pay and walk Miu-chan home."

"It's alright you know," the short girl protests. "I don't want to waste more of your time. Just go ahead and have fun."

"No," they answer at the same time.

"You look very tired. I don't feel like leaving you alone."

"True," Oikawa nods, "you look even paler than before. I'd feel guilty to let you faint on your way home."

"For once, I agree with the alien. Let's go, your appartment isn't too far from here, am I right?"

Miu finally yields and with her two new bodyguards, they walk out the store with handfulls of groceries.

Once they arrive in front of the building, Miu fishes out her keys and Oikawa holds the door for both girls before following suit.

In the elevator, they remain silent as a famous song, classical music, plays out.

"It'll be the first time a guy comes at my place," Miu states.

"Really?"

Ame stares at Oikawa like he just did something very dubious. He lifts his free hand in an innocent way.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything!"

She shakes her head and turns to Miu.

"If you don't want him to come in, he can wait outside," she tells her.

"Wait outside? What am I, a dog?"

"Well, hasn't anybody told you you can't force your way into a girl's house?"

"You're the one who brought me here," he whines.

"You're being pushy, Oikawa."

Ame shoots him a grin and he uses his free hand to poke her cheek. Miu snorts and glances at him, amused.

"That would be mean, especially after you helped to carry everything. You may come in if you want."

Oikawa nods.

Miu's appartment doesn't have a lot of furniture, but it is tidy and well kept for a place occupied by a teenager. She obviously is used to being on her own. They put their things in the kitchen and while Miu put the food in the fridge, the others wait in the living room.

The white walls give the room a luminous aspect and the whole appartment is incredibly calm, nothing like Ame's house where her parents and herself chat loudly. However, despite being peaceful, there's something missing in the room. There is nothing personnal here except for Miu's electronic devices, her school books and a few plants. There are no photos on the walls.

Ame notices the grey cat lying on the couch as if it was on heaven. She runs to it while Oikawa eyes her, amused, and she take it in her arms.

"His furs is so soft!" She strokes the little grey head. Then she hands it to Oikawa. "Do you want to take him?"

Oikawa stares at the cat and it stares back. He gets along with dogs just fine, but there is some bad blood between him and cats. It seems they are the only creatures in the world to hate Oikawa Toru, as if that is possible and he prefers to stay as far from them as he can.

"No thanks."

"Allergies?" Miu asks as she joins them.

"No, only a natural hatred."

"Oh come on," Ame chuckles, "you know saying that only makes me want to throw the cat at you."

Miu gasps but calms down when she realizes it's only a joke. Weird sense of humor.

"After an act of vandalism at Ishihara High School, the criminal known as Ame-chan strikes again with this time a cat assault towards a handsome young man," Oikawa pushes his glasses on his nose.

"Again with that joke? It's getting old you know Trashykawa."

"Who taught you that f-word?! That's not a pretty thing to say."

"Trashykawa. I told Iwaizumi he should get copyright on his well-thought insults, words of wisdom I reckon, but he nicely said everyone could use them as long as the situation is appropriate. Which is always the case with you, Crappykawa."

"There is a conspiracy against me."

"Indeed, there is."

As if it understands everything, the cat hisses at Oikawa and jumps down to disappear outside the room.

"Well then," Ame turns to Miu. "We'll go so you can rest."

"Are you sure? Don't you want a drink or something?"

Ame and Oikawa share a glance before he replies, "No thanks, we'll give you some peace."

"O-okay."

She walks them to the door and while Oikawa just winks, Ame pats her shoulder.

"Take care okay? You have my number so just call me if anything happens."

"Yes," Miu nods. "Thanks again for helping me, the two of you. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Ame smiles. "See you tomorrow."

They wave at her as the elevator closes and they can hear her door close as well with a muffled sound.

Ame crosses her arms on her chest and sighs. She shivers when Oikawa brushes the tip of his finger on her neck.

"Yes?"

"You're frowning Ame-chan. That doesn't suit you at all."

"Are you calling me ugly?" Her lips curve into a pout. "You really are shameless."

He smirks and lean towards her.

"I wouldn't dare."

He wraps his arm around her neck and before she can say anything, he takes a picture of their reflection in the mirror. Oikawa has always had that habit of taking photos of everything. Ame likes to call him a narcissist for that, he just says he wants to keep memories. In case the world ends and he is chosen to travel to flee to an exoplanet. A creepy pranoid nerd.

"What did you think of my friend?"

"Mmh?"

He stares at his phone, his arm still on her shoulder and Ame starts to get a sore neck from looking up.

"What do you think of Miu-chan?" She repeats.

Oikawa puts his phone away and finally looks at her.

"She seems lonely."

Ame nods. "I agree. She just transferred from Shiratorizawa, you see, and she doesn't speak to anyone in our class. I'm worried about her. I don't think anyone should stay alone."

"Wait, Shiratorizawa? She's from Ushiwaka's school." Then after a pause, "how come she was pushed back to _your_ school?"

"Enough with your disdain, don't feel superior just because Aoba Josai is a private school," she flicks his forehead.

"Sorry," he chuckles.

"But I don't know why she left either. I didn't ask because she didn't look like she wanted to talk about it."

"Maybe she couldn't handle the pressure. After all it is an academy for the elite. All their students live on campus. After middle school they offered me a place there, but of course I refused. I chose Seijoh to be with Iwa-chan instead."

"Very touching," Ame grins. "What is it that your nemesis always says again? You should've come to Shiratori-"

"Oh shut up," Oikawa puts his hand on her mouth. It is large enough to cover her face, and Ame remembers it is the same fingers that have produced so many brilliant plays on the court. These calloused fingers that warm her whenever they touch her, touches that would burn her someday.

"Anyway," she takes his hand in her own and holds it tight, "I'm going to ask Miu-chan to join the volleyball club again. Even though she doesn't like sports, I don't want her to stay alone."

"That sounds quite harsh. You can't force her to come to practice. Maybe you should ask her to be your manager instead."

She blinks, then tightens his fingers in her own.

"That's a great idea! You know you can be smart sometimes Oikawa."

"Only sometimes?"

She chuckles and pats his chest with a smile.

"Thanks for humoring me today. You didn't have to follow me here, but you did it anyway. That was nice."

"I don't mind, if it's for you."

She chuckles again and steps closer to him, but a cough to the side interrupts them. An old lady is waiting to get in the elevator, and it seems like she's been waiting for a while. With an embarrassed laugh Ame mutters "sorry" and Oikawa follows her out the building.

"My sister texted me," Oikawa starts to pull the collar of his shirt. "My parents are busy, they won't come home tonight."

"Uh, okay?"

"Do you want to come over?"

Ame stops in her tracks and stares at him.

"You, you ask me to come to your house while your parents are away?" She stammers and her cheeks warm up. She immediatly understands what that implies, it's getting late and hell no, she is so not ready for this. Oikawa looks a little bit uneasy, waiting for her answer, which doesn't look like him at all, and it only embarrasses her further. She doesn't want to upset him but there's no way she can accept.

"I'm sorry but, damn this is so embarrassing, I can't! "

"Oh, why? Do you have something to do?"

"This, this is not the question here!" Ame is pretty sure she's as red as her school uniform now. Had she been wearing it at the moment, no one would have been able to tell the difference between her face and her jacket.

"Listen Oikawa," she tries to calm down and looks everywhere but at him, "I know we're close and all, but let's not rush it okay? I'm not ready for the moment. Maybe, later, like in a few weeks or months. Maybe next year? In a decade?"

She finally lifts her gaze and to her surprise Oikawa just has a blank face. It freaks her out even more. _Why do these things only happen to me, s_ he whines internally. She decides she'll just sprint if he keeps staring at her.

Then Oikawa laughs. A loud, horrible laugh, the kind of laugh that is just so ugly it makes you want to laugh as well. But Ame is too uncomfortable to do so. If this wasn't a critical moment, she would have recorded his laugh to use it as a meme. Or a ringtone. That would be ridiculously funny.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry," Oikawa takes his breath. "I just wanted you to have dinner with my sister, her son and me," he finally says.

Ame's jaw nearly drops to the floor. She quickly turns around and buries her face in her hands.

"Someone just kill me already," she groans.

Oikawa laughs again, this time with a little more self control.

"Don't worry that was cute."

She turns back to glare at him.

"You did it on purpose!"

"I didn't. You can't blame anyone except yourself and your dirty mind. Although I'm glad to know you promised me a little something a decade from now."

"Oh shut up!"

She tries to punch him in the face but he catches her fist midway.

"Come on, you're adorable," he smirks.

"I'm not! I'm a badass!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go cutie."

Ame scowls and intends to burn a hole in his head with her glare but he only chuckles and grabs her hand to walk to his home. Well, maybe their not-relationship doesn't stagnate as much as she first thought.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter sixteen. I know it's been like, three months, but hopefully you still remember this story. I'm crossing my fingers. To be honest I have been busy with school lately, and I've also been working on other fics, but I'll keep writing this one as well. Promised. This one just feels a little harder to write than the others. Probably because the characters are younger than me (not by much) and I've always written about characters that are older lol. Don't know if anyone feels the same. As always, thank you for reading, don't hesitate to leave reviews, you know a nice word always makes my day. Until then, take care.**


End file.
